Welcome Home
by LCI-0203
Summary: (UPDATED) Rory goes to Venice, to get Jess and bring him home. Does she Succeed? RJ, LL, LaneDave, SookieJackson (parts alternate universe)
1. Default Chapter

Welcome Home

I do not own anything that is associated with Gilmore Girls

R/J, L/L, (a bit of SookieJackson, LaneDave) (parts are Alternate Universe)

Rory is going to Venice Beach, California

Lorelai- are you sure?

Rory- Yes! I Love him

Lorelai- Really?

Rory- Mom, you of all people know how much I Love him

Lorelai- well good…because he better not screw up…again or he'll never have my blessing

Rory- thanks mom that means a lot especially coming from you

Lorelai- no problem…yet, so when are you coming back?

Rory- I haven't even left yet, and you're asking when I am coming back

Lorelai- yeah, what's your point, you're my only daughter we haven't been apart for a long period of time.

Rory- I know, but I am not sure yet, I got a one way ticket

Lorelai- oh! You better come back, you are going to start Yale in September 

Rory- I know, and that is still one of my priorities but it is summer, and we both know that I totally deserve the chance of not thinking about Yale till august

Lorelai- true, so I will not be mad that you got a one way ticket, and I will not be mad if you are going to be away for a few weeks.

Rory- do you know that I would never trade you in for a new mother you're the best!

Lorelai- thank-you honey, I Love you

Rory- I love you too mom (_Rory & Lorelai hug, they pull away a few minutes later) _

Lorelai- well my dear child, what is the schedule that we must follow, so you don't miss your flight?

Rory- it leaves from Hartford at 5:29 pm, it then lands in Chicago at 6:55 pm, I then have 44 minutes to waste in Chicago give or take, My plane then leaves at 7:39 pm, I then arrive in Los Angeles at 9:51 pm, then I have to get to Venice, which is going to be bus.

Lorelai- ok so you should arrive they're by tomorrow afternoon

Rory- so I have a lot of time, what do you want to do?

Lorelai- your packed right?

Rory- yes I've been packed since yesterday

Lorelai- ok , want to watch Godfather 1-3?

Rory- first let's go to Lukes and then get some junk food.

Rory and Lorelai leave the kitchen table and get going to Luke's 

Lorelai- honey…

Rory- Yes mom?

Lorelai- are you sure, you don't know how long are your going for?

Rory- yes I am sure, 

Lorelai- you still are starting Yale next year right?

Rory- actually no, I told them I would start in January of next year

Lorelai- oh!

Rory- what mom?

Lorelai- well, it's weird that your making all these grown up decisions and not consulting me

Rory-I know but that's why there called grown up, but I promise before I make any more decisions I will talk to you first.

Lorelai- ok thanks honey

Rory- no problem mom, I love you

Lorelai- I love you too

Rory- I was thinking wouldn't it be cool if we could go away for 3 weeks, hey if all works out let's also invite Luke and Jess.

Lorelai- well I think that would be an awesome idea, but Jess has still a few more steps till he is in my good graces.

Rory- and I assure you by time we come back Jess will be in your "good graces"

Lorelai- it is amazing how you have so much confidence in your boyfriend, who decided to skip town when things were confusing to him and he didn't know how to deal.

Rory- mom I really don't want to hear you bad mouth him, I will get the truth out of why he left if it is the last thing I do.

_Lorelai and Rory walk in to the diner and get a table, close to where they can watch Kirk piss off Luke, but not to close to where there will be a lot of conversation, they grab a seat and listen._

Luke- "Kirk you cannot have a banquet burger without bacon, because then it wouldn't be called a banquet burger"

Kirk- "but I want a banquet burger, but I don't want bacon"

Luke- "then why don't you order a cheese burger instead it is a banquet burger but without the bacon"

Kirk- "the reason for me ordering a banquet burger is because I want one but without the bacon"

Luke- "if you don't shut up and cooperate you can leave my establishment, right now"

Kirk- "fine… even though you were tremendously rude I will order a Grill cheese"

Luke walks away full of rage and starts muttering profanity under his breath, he goes and tells Caesar Kirk's order he then walk over to Lorelai and Rory's table carrying two coffee's in his hands

Lorelai- how it going diner man, have you had a stroke yet

Rory- momm…

Luke- wow lorelai, I am glad you found that whole silly waste of time method, of Kirk's amusing

Lorelai- yes I give it a 2 thumbs up 

Rory- Luke please ignore the old crazy lady to the left of me, could I please have a cheeseburger and fries and also a coke

Lorelai- how dare you call me old and crazy, I can still ground you, you do live under my roof and I can not allow you to go get Jess and bring him back to this cozy little town 

_(You see Luke look at Rory)_

Luke- you're going to get Jess to come back?

Rory- yup 

Luke- and stay here for good, and go back for his last year that he failed

Rory- yup

Luke- god bless you _(he goes and hugs Rory)_

Rory- oh ok…_(she then hugs Luke back just in time for him to pull away)_

Lorelai- wow Luke knows how to show human contact

Luke- I am not an alien Lorelai

Lorelai- I know but it has been 3 years since you've had human contact with anyone

Luke rolls his eyes

Rory- so what am I being blessed for?

Luke- because I miss having Jess around and I hate Jimmy and I know jimmy is not going to be able to handle Jess and he will only disappoint him once again

Lorelai- what…that's atrocious 

Rory- no it's not that's sweet, Lukey misses Jess

Luke- no you misunderstood me, I miss having someone help me with the diner

Caesar- Luke Kirk's order is finished 

Luke- ok ill be right there, Lorelai do I assume correctly that you are having the same thing as Rory

Lorelai- I think I rather have a banquet burger without bacon _(Lorelai has an evil grin on her face and Rory is trying so hard not to laugh)_

Luke- Very funny, I guess I'll bring you a salad  _(he starts to walk away Lorelai grabs hold of his arm) what are you doing?_

Lorelai- fine I am sorry I take it back I will have what my daughter ordered

Luke – will see _(he walks away)_

Lorelai- daughter what does the evil crabby diner man mean when he says, "will see"

Rory- I have complete faith in the fact, that you may actually be disappointed by what you receive

Lorelai- Nooooo! _(Saluki voice)_

Rory- don't worry who knows maybe you'll like what he gives you

Lorelai- right and if I don't, you'll share with me…right?

Rory- huh! In your dreams maybe

Lorelai-evil spawn child

Rory-ouch! That's low mother even for you

Lorelai-you deserved it

Rory was about to talk when she sees Luke walking towards the table holding plates 

_Luke hands Rory her cheeseburger and then he hands Lorelai a burger but with a salad on the side instead of fries_

Lorelai- Lucas Danes what is this green leafy stuff and round things that come from the ground and dirt?

Luke- First it is Luke not Lucas, and it will never be Lucas and Second that on your plate is called Salad, it is healthy for you and it will not clog your arteries like fries do.

Lorelai- that's a wonderful story…LUCAS _(emphasizes on Lucas) but I would rather have clogged arteries then eat something is grown in dirt, so how about you take away the stuff that you call health food and give me the stuff that at least taste good no matter the circumstances._

Luke- nope it's good for you

Lorelai- please _(and uses the cutest little face, that she knows always wins battles) _pretty pretty please with cherries on top.

Luke- _(I hate that face, it makes me want to give the world to her and never ever say No)_ Fine but only this one time

Lorelai- Yaye…thanks Lucas can you also bring me a coffee

Luke walks away and shakes his head

Lorelai- that my darling daughter is how it is done

Rory- what is done?

Lorelai- um…well…you know I am not really sure _(God, that was close I almost let it slip that I Love Luke… can you imagine Lorelai Gilmore Danes, he is a Stonefox, hey Virgin Suicides I love that movie, maybe I'll watch it with Rory tonight…oh yeah she is going to get Lover boy, I wish I was that much in love, like she is with jess, she is so Lucky)_

You hear Rory calling Lorelai's name 

Rory- Mom…Mom…hello anyone home…Mom

Lorelai- huh _(came back to earth)_ did you say something

Rory- where were you, I called you three times 

Lorelai- caught up in thought, so what did you say?

Rory- I said Luke brought us coffee and your fries or as he calls it "artery clogger"

Lorelai begins eating her fries and she then finish's off her burger or what is left of it 

Rory- so mom it is 10 to 2 o'clock, we should start getting ready to hit the road

Lorelai- "hit the road jack and dontcha come back no more no more" sorry I got a bit sidetracked I watched reruns of "Unhappily Ever After" last night and the opening song is catchy.

Rory- yeah it's surprising how funny that show is, I never would have imagined myself watching that show.

Lorelai- ok we should really get you going or else you may hit traffic and that is a negative thing.

Rory- no I think you just want me gone

Lorelai- what, that is preposterous why on earth would I want to force my only child, my prized possession out of my life for weeks of solitude, and freedom to not have to take care of another living being…yes your right I want you out I can see the good side of you being gone, very clearly now.

Rory- good cause I am equally glad to have freedom of you, and not have to deal with your crazy ways.

Lorelai- good-bye honey 

Rory- I am not leaving yet

Lorelai- I know but it feels like you are

Rory- I will be in 2 hours

Lorelai- you do realize that we are not able to watch Godfather 1& 2 & 3

Rory- I know so why don't we just watch Virgin Suicides

Lorelai- cool, let's go 

Luke- Lorelai your forgetting your coffee's 

Lorelai- why would I, Lorelai Gilmore forget coffee

Rory- because you were too busy paying attention to me

Lorelai- ah yes that's right, thanks Lukey!

_Lorelai and Rory walk in to Doosie's, and walk out holding coffee and two bags of junk food, they walk to the crap shack and watch Virgin Suicides and back to back episodes of Little House On The Prairie till 4:30, when Rory has to leave for Hartford Airport._

__

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

5:30 pm

Rory arrives in Venice Beach the next day around 5:30 pm, she finds the nearest hotel and it is Best Western Marina Pacific Hotel and Suites, she goes to check in and then they lead her to her room and she walks in and there is a little mini fridge and of course a Telephone and 1 king size bed and a bathroom coffee maker and cable television and other non-important accommodations, Rory then places her suit case against the wall then she decides to call her mother and then take a shower.

Rory's phone call to Lorelai 

The Inn

Michelle: Hello, who is this?

Rory- Hi Michelle it's Rory, is my mom there?

Michelle- Rory…I do not know anyone by the name of Rory

Rory- Michelle I know she is close by can you just go get her

Michelle- fine, but only if you tell her to give me a raise!

Rory- yeah, ok fine

Michelle- ok hold on I'll get the crazy lady 

(Few seconds later, Lorelai speaks)

Lorelai- hello my dear daughter, how is it going? Where are you?

Rory- hello mother, I am great and I am in California and it is so beautiful

Lorelai- one day I will come and see it

Rory- you should it should be worth the trip

Lorelai- so when are you planning on rescuing prince charming?

Rory- well he doesn't need rescuing but I want to take a shower first, then I am going to get food I am starved.

Lorelai- well don't let me interrupt your mission, and Sookie say's Hi and her baby too

Rory- Well tell them both I say Hi and also Jackson, and mom

Lorelai- yes…honey

Rory- I miss you, and I love you

Lorelai- me too baby…me too, so now go find yourself a man or if it truly has to be done go find Jess, bye babe

Rory- bye mom

Rory and Lorelai hang up and Rory goes to take a shower, she then grabs her messenger bag, and her room key, she heads for the beach then on the way to the boardwalk. At the beach she sees the waves crashing people surfing and the sun slowly getting ready to set in a few hours and then she ends up just standing there watching this fascinating city and the surroundings, she then heads to the board walk and sees a hot dog vender called "Inferno" and she decides that will do when it comes to satisfy her hunger she orders a hot dog with only ketchup and then also buys a Coke, she sits down at a table to eat, when she overhears a man on the telephone talking to someone by the name of Jess.

Jimmy- Hi Jess, No you don't have to work today, you have been putting in a lot of hours in the past few days, yeah we were planning on ordering Pizza for Dinner.

Rory realizes that is Jimmy and then she decided to go talk to him, to maybe introduce herself to him, but does he know that Jess is my boyfriend? , Well if I decide to go over to the house and everything goes well then I will meet Jimmy tonight and hopefully Sasha and Lily, god that letter Jess wrote Luke is very useful I feel as I have met them before but I know I haven't. Rory starts walking towards Jimmy and Sasha's house, till she ends up in front of a house that has a yard full of animals, the dogs start barking at her and she then sees the front door open and a woman with blonde hair and a bandanna walks up to the gate.

Sasha- Hi, what can I do for you?

Rory- well my name is Rory Gilmore and I am from Stars Hollow

Sasha- Stars Hollow

Rory- yup

Sasha- are you here to see Jess

Rory- Um yes

Sasha- Well how close our you to our Jess

Rory- What would you say, if I were to say dating?

Sasha- you're his girlfriend, I never knew he had a girlfriend but I always noticed him looking at a picture, but I never called him on it.

Rory- (oh my god he still carry's that picture, I thought I was the only one who still carried it) well here I am in the flesh and I just made it official

Sasha- well Jess isn't here, he just left but he should be back by six, so why don't you come in and maybe we can talk or just sit they're twirling our fingers whatever works for you.

Rory- ok, will talk it is much more fun then twirling fingers, believe me I have tried it before.

Sasha- really so have I and I am grateful you choose to talk, because it is extremely boring and I am anything but boring.

Rory- me too sometimes (they head for the kitchen)

Sasha- would you like a water bottle

Rory- yes please 

(Sasha grabs two out of the fridge and hands Rory one, she then goes in to the living room and takes a seat on the love seat, Rory sits across from Sasha in a chair)

Sasha- so why are you boring sometimes

Rory- well I am kind of a nerd, so I constantly do my homework right away, and I am occasionally always talking about school, and some or almost all always find that topic boring.

Sasha- well just because you usually talk about school does not mean your boring it means that in a way you enjoy it and there are some aspects of school that could actually be interesting.

Rory- yeah I agree

Sasha- so what are your interests?

Rory- I am like Jess, we both have the same interests 

Sasha- really, that is cool, so do you have just as many books as Jess does?

Rory- yup, we both love to read

Sasha- Good, it's good that Jess at least has something to be interested in when he is at school, it may even motivate him to finish his final year.

Rory- yeah about that, did he by any chance take any courses for the summer?

Sasha- No he did not, but he promised that he is going to take some in September to be able to get his diploma.

Rory- I told him, if he ever needed help he could come to me, but he didn't

Sasha- did you and he go to the same school

Rory- no I went to Chilton prep and I had to were a very ugly uniform, but Jess always said I looked Hot in it

Sasha- Well men love the legs, so Chilton, wow that was probably as tough as they say it is

Rory- oh yeah it was brutal, but after 4 years of Hell aka Chilton I finally got out and got my diploma on the last week of June for commencement, but It feels good because I never have to go back there again, to experience that kind of stress.

Sasha- it's good to get away from that, I remember thinking that same thing, when I graduated high school. Did you get in to any universities?

Rory- actually 3 

Sasha- wow, good for you, which one's?

Rory- Harvard, Yale, Princeton

Sasha has a shocked look on her face

3 of the Ivy league schools, wow congratulations darling, which did you choose

Rory- Well ever since I was really little, it's always been Harvard but then I met Jess all the way back in Grade 9 and we hooked up and I realized I would hardly ever be able to come home, to see my mother, my grandparents and my boyfriend. So I chose to go to Yale, because it is in close proximity with Stars Hollow.

Sasha- Well I wish you good luck, so you're really close with your mother

Rory- Yes she is my best friend she is 35, she had me when she was 16, my father and her never got married he wasn't there too see my birth and he wasn't there all my life, but It doesn't bug me, that he wasn't there because she did the best job ever.

Sasha- where your grandparents involved 

Rory- Nope, mom left the hospital when I was born and we moved to stars hollow, we lived in a shed at the inn that my mother is now the manager of, and I grew up with no money.

Sasha- wow, that is a very touching story and I can see that you and your mother have really come a long way, with only each other, so could I ask you another question?

Rory- yeah sure

Sasha- so I am guessing that everything worked out with your grandparents if you are in contact with them

Rory- yes mom and my grandmother Emily Gilmore are once again talking, and it was grandma that allowed me to go to Chilton, and we go over for dinner every Friday night, my grandparents enjoy the company.

Sasha- Well Rory, I really appreciate you telling me this. It is almost six; maybe you can go look for Jess. I am sure he'll be happy to see you, he should be at the bookstore called "Venice Books", and do you know how to get there?

Rory- nope (Sasha tells Rory how to get there) Thank-you soo much, I really appreciate all this

Sasha- no problem, oh by the way when you find him, bring him back here so we can say goodbye to both of you before you guys leave to go home.

Rory- will do 

Rory walks out of the house past all the animals and she heads towards the bookstore.

Review Please and there will be a face-to-face interaction between Jess and Rory in chapter 3

Thanks to those who reviewed please do so again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Rory arrives at the book store it is a medium establishment and it looks to have 2 floors, and ceiling high book shelves stacked with any novel possible, there is even a mini coffee bar and chairs for you to sit and read and Rory can see why Jess would come here all the time, it is perfect. Rory looks around the store, looking at all the sections she picks up a few books at each section and places them in a shopping basket, she then arrives at the Literature section and grabs some books there she heads to the next shelf and notices Jess's back she then goes behind him and stands there silent._

Jess and Rory Thinking to themselves 

Rory- Hemmingway, my goodness he still loves that author

Jess- that's weird why does it feel like Rory is so close by, maybe I just miss her I want to kiss her and touch her…I better stop or else I'll embarrass myself

Rory- oh man he smells good, and he looks so sexy I want to touch him; I have to talk to him…ok here I go

Rory- Hi, what are you looking at?

Jess- oh I am… _(He turns around and he is shocked but also very happy)_ Rory

Rory- Hi Jess, so back to my original question what are you looking at?

Jess- Rory what are you doing here?

Rory- Well I just wanted to check out California 

Jess- Oh is that so, cool how long are you in town for?

Rory- well that depends on you

Jess- really, why?

Rory- because I came to see you

Jess- I? So no Lorelai?

Rory- nope 

Jess- Luke 

Rory- nope I am here on my own 

Jess- well that's cool, Hemmingway; to whom a bell tolls

Rory- cool did you ever read Ayn Rand yet

Jess- um no…I tried so many times, it was brutal

Rory- I see, so how many times did you try to read her?

Jess- 10 

Rory- you're such a liar 

Jess- 5 

Rory- try again 

Jess- fine 2 honest 

Rory- twice, that's cool hopefully one day you'll try again and actually finish the book 

Jess- you wish

Rory- will see 

Jess- really! How many times have you tried to read Hemmingway?

Rory- 5

Jess- Rory! _(Gives her a look to tell her she isn't fooling anyone)_

Rory- fine you win 2 as well

Jess- well I am going to change that

Rory- keep dreaming 

Jess- I always do, so what are you really doing here

Rory- my reason for being here has not changed

Jess- really, well ok since you're here for vacation would you like to chill with me

Rory- well I have no one to be my tour guide, so ok

Jess grabs his cart of books and starts heading for the cash register 

Rory follows holding hers they get to the cash

Cashier- are these together _(he points to the two baskets) _

Jess- ah yes 

Rory- Jess you…_(he cuts her off)_

Jess- don't worry I have it under control 

Rory- well at least let me pay you back 

Jess- that isn't necessary 

The bill came to $55.69; they walked out of the store with Jess caring both of the bags

Rory- If you want I'll carry my bag

Jess- nope I can carry them

Rory- are you sure

Jess- Rory 

Rory- fine, so where are we going?

Jess- we are going to go to the beach, I want to show you something 

Rory- ok _(Rory then grabs Jess's Hand) _

Jess is shocked to feel Rory's hand in his, but he misses touching her, he then closes his hand with hers. Jess and Rory walk silently to the beach they get closer to the water and they sit in the sand, hands still intertwined with each other's.

Rory- so what did you want to show me?

Jess- well I wanted to show you the sunset it is so beautiful _(lower voice: just like you_)__

Rory- thanks and your beautiful too, Jess I lied to you earlier

Jess looks worried 

Jess- what about?

Rory- as you know I am here because I want to talk to you, and not over the phone, or by paper/email, but face to face.

Jess- ok but first look _(he points towards the water, the sun is setting)_

Rory- that is so beautiful, Jess why did you leave?

Jess- well I felt like I let you down and that if I let you down then why would you want to be with me, so I made the choice for you and I left.

Rory- well you do realize it hurt right

Jess- I know and I've had a month to think about what I did and totally rip myself apart for my stupidity.

Rory- well maybe we can tear apart what recently happened and analyze it so it never happens again.

Jess- ok but first I got to do this 

_Jess grabs Rory and kisses her with all he has and what he's been wanting to do for 9 days, Rory reacts and puts her hands through his hair, and Jess places his hands on her back and hips. Rory and Jess stop because they were loosing air_

Rory- wow I never realized how much I missed that

Jess- neither did I 

Rory- so Jess let me guess you freaked 

Jess- well yes, in simplest terms I freaked

Rory- ok and you do realize I would never look at you as a failure I love you too much to think of you like that

Jess- well yeah but Rory I promised I would take you to the prom, and then I couldn't because I failed my year 

Rory- yes but we could of gone to Chilton's prom or we could of just gone out somewhere, instead of going to Stars Hollow High's prom where they have a stupid rule that all senior's must graduate to be able to go to there prom.

Jess- it is stupid, like what if you have a friend who is leaving for college in another city and you want to have one more school memory with that person

Rory- exactly but were getting sidetracked, my point is you could of come and talk to me, Jess you have to remember no matter what the situation, just talk to me.

Jess- I know, but it also didn't help that Jimmy showed up

Rory- I know especially since he was never around and all of sudden 18 years later he shows up because he wanted to see you

Jess- and I wanted to get to know him, because after all he is my father

Rory-so are you taking your courses over?

Jess- well I kind of thought of taking correspondence, but I would have to talk to my guidance counselor for that, but she is on her summer vacation and in stars hollow

Rory- well what about summer school

Jess- well I signed up but I've only been to one class; I've been skipping again

Rory- Jess I am going to stay here and make sure that you go to class if I really have to I will even go to class and pretend that I am another student and earn that credit for them.

Jess- would you really do it?

Rory- crazily yes I would, that actually sounds like fun I think I will do that, when do classes end

Jess- July 

Rory- is there a certain day 

Jess- 26

Rory- really, well if I were to do this would you actually do the work and pass 

Jess- well I would do it anyways but just to have you there would give me more motive to succeed.

Rory-well were you taking?  Math, Science, French, English, Geography; Travel & Tourism, Business, Anthropology Psychology Socialology and Law

Jess- you have to ask

Rory- English, how did you fail that class?

Jess- well I was working at Wal-mart and I continued working at wal-mart and I didn't go to those 8 classes so I failed my whole year.

Rory- well Mr.Maraino we are going to get you into university or college which ever you choose.

Jess- so that means that were no longer broken up

Rory- we never were broken up, I may of said I wasn't going to pine but I was angry and sad all at once to I said it out of anger and sadness, because I did pine and we chose not to go to Europe this summer, because of various project mom and I have to work on.

Jess- "Projects"… what kind of "projects"

Rory- Mom and Sookie are opening up the Dragonfly and Sookie and Jackson have a baby on the way, and I have You I came to bring you back to the "salt mines" as you said when we were talking about the beats.

Jess- the truth comes out, you came to bring me back to be a slave for Luke it has nothing to do with you missing me and wanting me to be 5 minutes away from you instead of hours away, and Sookie and Jackson are having a baby…well I am speechless

Rory-be nice and maybe I wanted you to be 5 minutes away from but only a teeny tiny little bit.

Jess- you're a bad liar

Rory sticks out her tongue at him and Jess quickly presses his lips to her and gets some of her tongue in his mouth and then they start kissing passionately. Awhile later they stop

Jess- I love you 

Rory- I love you too Jess, oh yeah I almost forgot my mother has a message for you

Jess- I knew this was too good to be true

Rory gives him a look 

Rory- she says that if you ever hurt my daughter again then she will hunt you down with the fellow town and rip your limbs off and sell them on the black market for a grossly insane amount of money where she will then have enough money to buy a country and a look a like Jess that will not break my heart.

Jess- in a way I feel really happy that she is going to get a look a like but the circumstances that the look a like was produced from scare the shit out of me, and I find it weird that she can even get that much money for my limbs.

Rory- Jess your missing the point

Jess- no I am not, if I hurt you I die, I am going to plan my life around me not hurting you, I have so much to experience still and the natural way of dying is the best way for that to happen, I promise I will never hurt you like that again.

Rory- my god your smart and thank-you I appreciate that because I would miss you.

Jess and Rory kiss, they then grab there bags and head for Jimmy and Sasha's house, it is 8:20, Jess and Rory walk in to the house to see Jimmy, Sasha and Lily sitting on the couch watching Austin Powers Goldmember.

Jimmy- hi Jess, who is this 

Jess- Hi, um…this is Rory My Girlfriend, Rory is from Stars Hollow

Jimmy, Sasha, Lily get up and Greet Rory

Jimmy shakes Rory's Hand 

Jimmy- Hi I am Jimmy, you've probably heard about me, hopefully not all bad 

Rory- Hi, I've heard some good things about you and you (points to Lily) must be Lily

Lily- how did you know

Rory- well I heard from Jess that you really love to read like we do (points at Jess and Herself), so I brought you something

Lily- really, I hope it's a book 

Rory- Yup, it is (goes in to her messenger bag, which is still resting on her shoulder and pulls out her 2nd copy of Howl)

Lily- oh my god, this is one of my favorite books thank-you soo much Rory (she hugs Rory, Rory hugs back)

Rory- no problem

Sasha- so Rory why don't you sit down, here let me take your bag, would you like another water

Jess- another…?

Rory- didn't you wonder how I found you

Jess- oh I see so you've met Sasha already, I am glad she didn't scare you away when you came to the gate

Rory- what, why would she scare me away

Jimmy- because she almost scared Jess away by telling him one of our dogs bite, but she wasn't specific which it was

Jess- yup 

Rory- so did you get bitten

Jess- nope, none of them bite

Rory- oh too bad (she looks disappointed)

Jess- well it's good to see you so upset

Rory- (sticks her tongue out again, to Jess) may I please have water

Sasha- Jess…Lily what do you guys want

Jess – coke

Lily- milk

Sasha heads for the kitchen 

Sasha- Sit we could watch the first 5 minutes of Austin again and have popcorn

Sasha goes to make popcorn and Jimmy, Lily, and Jess go sit down, Rory decides to go in to the kitchen and help Sasha.

Sasha- yes darling what can I do for you

Rory- I was just wondering if you would like my help

Sasha- well not really but if you truly want to help you can 

Rory- I actually don't mind helping 

Sasha- well why don't you start the popcorn it is in the cupboard on the left of the microwave

Rory- ok! (Rory gets the popcorn out) One or Two bags?

Sasha- two 

Meanwhile back in the living room, lily goes to put her book in her room

Jimmy- you never told me that you had a girlfriend

Jess- I know, because I didn't find it important for you to know

Jimmy- well yeah but we would of told you to go back and be with her, because it's obvious that she wants to take you back to Stars Hollow

Jess- yeah I know and I will go back with her, but first we have some "projects" to take care of

Jimmy and Jess are silent now, and Lily comes back in to the living room in her pj's there blue and they have furry white rabbits on them. Meanwhile in the kitchen Rory and Sasha are getting the popcorn ready and the drinks.

Rory- do you have anything else or just popcorn

Sasha- you don't like popcorn, oh my god I am sorry

Rory- no wait Sasha I love popcorn, but back home my mother and I have movie nights with massive amounts of junk food and I can't fill up on only popcorn unless that's all you have then it's ok

Sasha- your one lucky gal, you eat and eat and look at you, you're able to keep your figure, but yes we have more junk food, usually we do that too, but since we had pizza we were going to keep it simple

Rory- I am sorry, forget it then

Sasha- don't be silly, we have Oreos, chips, chocolate bars, smarties, and skittles, and smartfood, and popcorn

Rory- Oreos, smarties, skittles and of course popcorn, do you by any chance have coffee?

Sasha- here take in the popcorn, drinks, and the other snacks I will get the coffee started, how do you take it

Rory- black

Sasha- wow how simple, ok 

Rory carries the tray, and is walking like she is on a tight rope, she enters the living room and she sees Jess, Jimmy, and Lily looking at the tv, she makes a noise and they look over, Jess gets up to help her.

Jess- wow, what does this remind me of?

Rory hands Jess the tray, and she takes the cookies, smarties, and skittles and puts them on the coffee table. She then hands Jimmy the beer and Lily the Milk and she places Jess's Drink on the table as well as hers and Sasha's in front of his seat, Jess puts the popcorn on the table, Rory grabs the tray from him and goes in to the kitchen.

Jimmy- what does this remind you of?

Jess- The Gilmore Movie Night, I bet you any minute she is going to bring out coffee

Jimmy-huh

Lily- I love cookies and Milk

Jess and Jimmy laugh

Lily- what, it's good and mom said not too much junk food tonight, I have to thank you Jess if it wasn't for you and Rory coming just in time for the movie, I wouldn't be getting to eat all this.

Jess-your welcome

Rory walks out holding coffee and cups and Sasha is holding Milk and Sugar and spoons.

Jess- I told you so

Jimmy nods his head

Rory sits next to Jess on the loveseat and Jimmy moves over to Sasha and Lily on the couch

Jimmy- ok is everyone comfortable 

Jess, Sasha, Lily, Rory- Yup 

Jimmy- ok let's start the DVD 

Rory and Jess cuddled up on the couch and they were eating the one bowl of popcorn and Rory was drinking her coffee and Jess his coke. Lily was drinking the milk and the Oreo's, and Sasha and Jimmy were eating the second bowl of popcorn and drinking their beer.

2 hours later, it is 11:02 pm__

The movie has ended and Lily fell asleep against Sasha and Jimmy, Sasha picks up Lily and Brings her to bed, and Rory gets up to bring stuff into the kitchen, Jess and Jimmy see what Rory is doing and decide to help her out, Sasha comes in to the kitchen.

Sasha- Rory darling you don't have to do that

Rory- I know but I want to, so don't try to stop me

Jess- Listen to her Sasha, or she'll do it anyway

Rory- exactly _(she goes to give Jess a kiss)_ go sit down I'll take care of this _(she grabs the dishes from Jess)_

Jess- ok _(he goes in to the living room) _

Sasha- ok well Rory why don't you load the dishwasher 

Rory- ok _(she goes up to Jimmy, and takes the glasses from him)_ go spend time with your son

Jimmy- I don't know if I should, Sas is it ok?

Sasha- first take these bottles and Cans out and the garbage bag then you can go sit down

Jimmy- yes mam, thanks Ror 

Sasha- excuse me are you forgetting someone

Jimmy- nope thanks babe _(he kisses Sasha on the cheek)_

Jimmy leaves the kitchen 

Sasha- I think Jimmy would love to have you here permantely, and then you can take charge and tell him that he doesn't have to do anything.

Rory- I am sorry, just I feel I can do a better job then men can when it comes to housework and they still need some more talking time, so far they've only said two words to each other in my presence.

Sasha- really you have to stop apologizing; I understand what your saying and they really don't talk that much even in my presence, it's going to need time.

Rory- yes it is _(Rory yawns)_

Sasha- oh my goodness I totally forgot, where are you staying while your in town, do you need to crash here, I have an extra mattress.

Rory- nope I am at a hotel, thank-you for offering though, and I should really get going I am tired, is ok if Jess comes with me we have to talk so if it gets late he can crash there

Sasha- yeah it's ok, you guys have been dating for four years, and you're old enough to know to be responsible even if it may not happen.

Rory- you sound like my mother, which is a good thing because I kind of miss her I haven't talk to her all day, and I 've never been away from her.

Sasha- use the phone, I'll go tell Jess to pack a bag, for a few days at the hotel…ok

Rory- ok thank-you so much Sasha _(Rory goes to hug her and Sasha hugs her back)_

Sasha- your welcome darling _(Sasha leaves the kitchen to go talk to Jimmy and Jess) _

Rory calls Lorelai 

Lorelai- Hello this better be my daughter, because I haven't heard from her at all and she is in California

Rory- Hi mom 

Lorelai- oh my god Rory Gilmore, why didn't you call I missed hearing your voice, I miss you in general

Rory- I am so sorry mom but I've had a long day and now I am going to go to the hotel and go to bed, maybe 

Lorelai- maybe, why would you say maybe, unless Jess is coming with you 

Rory- that's why I would say maybe were back together but we still need to talk to each other, hey mom did you inquire to take those days off?

Lorelai- not yet I was going to do it tomorrow...why

Rory- you're going in to work at what time tomorrow?

Lorelai- 10:30, what are you planning daughter of mine

Rory- mom I will explain it better tomorrow but first I have to talk to Jess, don't ask for days off yet, wait till I call you…please mommy I love you and if I do you know what then will be careful and use condoms and look I am giving you a warning ahead of time, I may or may not do it tonight, but I promise to talk to you first thing tomorrow before I interact with any one else even Jess.

Lorelai- I am soo scared right now, this conversation is so full of secrets but I trust you and Rory don't get pregnant; you can't afford to have a baby right now.

Rory- Yes mom, I love you and I promise, good-night and sweet dreams, I'll tell you all about my first day in California tomorrow.

Lorelai- ok honey, goodnight and sweet dreams to you too, oh by the way I am dating the diner man 

Rory- what did you say

Lorelai- goodnight 

Rory- after that

Lorelai- sweet dreams

Rory- after that

Lorelai- I am dating the diner man

Rory- really

Lorelai- really 

Rory- congratulations I always knew you two would become a couple I am so happy for you

Lorelai- thanks honey, goodnight 

Rory- goodnight mom, sweet dreams

Lorelai- you too 

Lorelai and Rory hang up, the scene goes into the living room, where Sasha tells Jess to pack a bag.

Sasha- Jess pack your bag

Jess- what, why, what did I do?

Jimmy- Sasha what are you doing?

Sasha _(ignores Jimmy)_ your going to go back to the hotel and staying there with Rory upon her request, and I said yes because I trust you too will be responsible on any decisions made. 

Jimmy- you do?

Jess- ok, I will go do that now

Sasha- Jimmy there 18, what do you expect and if they are going to do it, then at least let them have protection, they need condoms give Jess money so he can stop off and take care of that

Jimmy grabs his wallet and takes out a $20 and puts it on the coffee table 

Jimmy- Sash you better be right, we are going to be responsible for ruining Rory's future if they make the wrong choices and we just let it happen.

Sasha- Rory has a very sensible head, and her mother has told her, she doesn't want Rory to end up going through what she did when she was 16.

Jimmy- I truly hope your right

Sasha- don't worry

Rory walks into the living room, and she Jimmy and Sasha sitting on the couch talking, and there is a $20 on the coffee table, she walks up to them.

Rory- where's Jess?

Sasha- packing, Jimmy can you go help Jess 

Jimmy- yeah sure _(he gets up and grabs the $20)_ goodnight Rory, hopefully ill see you tomorrow _(he goes and hugs her goodnight, she hugs him back)_

Rory- goodnight Jimmy 

He is no longer in sight 

Sasha- have a seat Rory _(she pats the cushion next to her)_ Rory listen please don't be irresponsible, I would not want to be the cause of you Yale future being ruined don't make to many drastic decisions even if they don't involve sex, just remember your starting Yale next year and Jess is hopefully going to go and get his high school diploma and go to college or university, it really helps to have college degree in the business world.

Rory- Sasha don't worry, everything will be ok, my mom know that we may have sex and she like you and Jimmy want me and Jess to be responsible and smart in our decision. 

Jess walks in to the living room with a bag in his hands 

Rory- how didn't I see that when we were on the bus, the day after Kyle's party, god that party sucked Jess was in a horrible mood and I wasn't happy because Jess was pulling away, and I didn't know how to help him, ok I have to stop thinking about that, that was just a rock in the ground that we overcame, hopefully.

Jess- are you ready to go?

Rory- yup I just have to get my bags _(she goes to get her books and her messenger bag in the kitchen on the chair, and she goes up to Sasha)_ thank-you soo much for everything and I will remember what you said, also I will talk to you tomorrow _(she hugs Sasha and Sasha hugs her back)_ Say bye to Lily tomorrow morning 

Sasha- ok bye Rory _(Jess goes up to her as well)_ you I'll see you tomorrow _(she quickly hugs him and he does the same)_ Bye guys

Rory and Jess Leave and Head to the hotel Review please 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

On the way to the hotel they see a (open to midnight) Shopper Drug Mart and they go in, Rory buys some face wash and toothbrush and toothpaste, she buys makeup and lotion for the face and body it is a vanilla scent, she gets a deal because it comes with a vanilla scented candle, Jess buys the condoms and Axe body spray, and mouthwash, they go to pay and Rory adds in two magazine, while Jess does the same, and Rory grabs a small case of water for her mini fridge, the bill is $45.94 and they leave. Jess is holding the case of water and Rory is holding the bags from Shopper Drug Mart and Venice Books and also Jess's Bag with his clothes in it, they head for the Hotel.

They get to the Hotel and Jess puts his bag in the exact same place as Rory puts hers, Rory goes to put away the water.

Jess- wow, this is a nice place

Rory- yes it is, I want to go shower I've been in these clothes all day and this weather is hot, so why don't you watch a bit of TV, and if you want you can shower after.

Jess- ok 

Rory- by the way mom and Luke are dating 

Jess- finally 

Rory goes to get her bag with her clothing in it and her shoppers bag, and she brings it in to the bathroom with her. 20 minutes later Rory walks out of the bathroom in her Boy shorts and her wife beater tank top, her hair is down drying naturally.

Jess- (looks up at her, when her back is facing him)

Wow she looks hot, in those boy shorts and her wife beater, she looks really sexy, she doesn't need the lace and leather, Jess gets up and goes behind her, he wraps his arms around her and Rory leans in to him, she allows him access to her neck, and he smells Vanilla, god she smells awesome and taste's just as good, she turns in his arms and kisses him hard on the lips, Jess then try to get access to her tongue and Rory allows him the access, just when it was getting hotter, she pulls away

Rory- go shower, I am finished

Jess- tease 

Rory- you better believe it, now go or else 

Jess- fine (he kisses her neck) I'll be right back

Rory goes to sit on the bed, she starts channel surfing and she finds David Letterman on, the guest is Johnny Depp to promote the new movie "Once Upon A Time In Mexico" Rory then goes to get one of her books she bought earlier "Demian By Hermann Hesse" and she begins reading it, she becomes so involved in it that she doesn't here Jess walk out of the Bathroom, till she quickly sees him in front of the mirror, she pretends she doesn't notice him, he is wearing his boxers and a undershirt, his hair is styled messy, and she continues reading, but it is very difficult considering he looks so damn sexy, and he probably smells like heaven because of that Axe Body spray, damn that scent for men, it's makes them so damn irrestable, she can sense Jess staring at her. 

Rory- why are you staring at me, like you're expecting the same welcome as you gave me?

Jess- well yeah

Rory- but then that would mean that I really am a tease, but we both know I am not

Jess- your right, your not and I am sorry

Rory- for what, I know you were joking and it was fun, so no harm done. (Rory gets off the bed and goes up to Jess, she starts kissing him and she can smell him) You smell really good, you know that right!

Jess- really I would expect so that Axe body spray is like a tool from heaven, it drives woman crazy

Rory- how would you know that, and it would be smart if you based your answer on what the commercial tells you, because you better of not been with another girl, while your dating me.

Jess- nope I got it from Sasha, Jimmy wears that stuff and she says she loves the smell of it, and it drives her crazy 

Rory- good reason

Jess- Rory you're the only woman I will ever look at, and you have always been the only one, there is going to never be anyone but you in my life, if I do look at a woman it will only be because they were in my direct line of viewing, you don't have to worry, you're the one I want always and forever.

Rory- Jess I Love You (she then starts kissing him)

_Jess (pulls away)_ I Love you too _(he continues to kiss her) they start kissing each other harder and so full of passion, then Rory is grabbing at Jess's undershirt, he then pulls it off and she then rubs her hands against his smooth but rock hard chest and then down to his six pack, Jess then starts rubbing his hands all over her back and he then wants to take her shirt off, he goes to try to and he succeeds, they then both remove the underwear, they stop kissing and look at each other for the first time, then Rory pulls him in for another hot kiss, Jess then push's Rory back on the bed and he then crawls on top of her, but without squashing her small frame, he grabs a condom out of the night table next the bed and Jess puts it on, they then intensify the kiss and they make love._

2 ½ hours later

_Rory and Jess are lying in bed, cuddled up together and the TV is on MTV, they are playing music from the 60's and 70's, Rory and Jess feel a bit tired but they still have things to discuss or they can do that over breakfast._

Rory- Jess did you have plans for tomorrow 

Jess- well I was going to work, but there is also class tomorrow it starts at 9 and I wasn't going to go, but I suddenly feel like it. 

Rory- well I have to go talk to a student in your class before class starts; I have to try to persuade her to let me take her place

Jess- your actually serious, you would do that for me, you would break rules just so we can be in school together even though you have your diploma

Rory- I would do anything for you Jess, and it's also because I want you to have your diploma, even though it took you longer to receive it, you still have it and you know how you want to be a writer in the future, well your going to need a college or university degree to get you on that path, and it's important that you have it, for the business world, as anything I am saying sinking in to your cute little head

Jess- _(laughs)_ yes it is, and now I can see you really would do anything for me and I realize I could of come to you for help and you wouldn't of judged me

Rory- good always remember that I will always be there for you no matter what.

Jess- thanks Rory I love you

Rory- your welcome baby, I love you too

They kiss and they fall asleep in each other's arms Tuesday June 24 1130 am 

_Rory wakes up, and slowly turns to face Jess, she then stares at him, she as careful as possible leans forward and gives him a small peck on his nose, she then grabs he boy shorts, and tank and gets out of bed she opens the curtains to the balcony and opens the screen door, to let the breeze and fresh California air in to the room, she grabs the hotel phone and brings it in the bathroom and closes the door so she doesn't wake Jess, she calls her mother._

_Lorelai answers the phone, shouldn't she be at the inn_

Lorelai- hello daughter

Rory- mom shouldn't you be at work

Lorelai- yes, but I took a sick day _(she coughs)_ see I am sick

Rory- no your not, you just wanted to be home today, so I can spend hours on the phone with you

Lorelai- you know me so well, so lets begin on the hours, well…

Rory- well…what

Lorelai- do not play dumb with me missy, I created dumb, I know dumb when I hear it

Rory- you're my mother are you sure?

Lorelai- yes we promised the truth no matter what, so yes I want to know 

Rory- well then in simplest terms…Yes

Lorelai- yes, well…ok good I am glad you told me the truth

Rory- don't be mad, you knew I was going to do it

Lorelai- I am not mad, but he better stick around

Rory- mom, don't worry, he loves me, please don't hate him try to like him

Lorelai- fine I'll try

Rory- thank-you, but I have to tell you something

Lorelai- oh my god, you didn't use protection did you, your pregnant aren't you

Rory- mom calm down I am not pregnant for me to get pregnant I would of not used protection, but I did Jess pulled the condom out

Lorelai- he did, he just earned brownie points for that, so what do you have to tell me

Rory- I think he's the one

Lorelai- the one what?

Rory- now who's playing dumb?

Lorelai- really, you think Jess is the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with

Rory- yes

Lorelai- are you positive

Rory- yes, I think I've always known that considering I planned my wedding and the rest of future with Jess in it.

Lorelai- that's soo sweet, I use to do that, but that is beside the point, well honey I really hope your right, but then your usually right when it comes to things like that

Rory- mom I am sure, I know he's the one I am destined to spend the rest of my life with, and I am not scared because last night we both shared our love for each other and it was a magical moment, and I am glad I waited for the right guy.

Lorelai- your making me cry, Rory honey that is soo sweet I really hope that Jess feels the same way, but he cant just shut down and run all the time, we should really try to get him to know that, like maybe deep down he knows that but his barriers aren't allowing him to believe that.

Rory- that's what I thought but I think were slowly making progress on that, he know I will always be there for him, and he just needs more people to showing him that no matter what people will always be there for him, I can already name 3 important people Myself, you and Luke.

Lorelai- yes it true, Luke really misses him

Rory- does he really, well Jess and I talked last night, and I've decided something and you know that you can't talk me out of this, so don't even try.

Lorelai- oh no what did you decide?

Rory- well Jess is in summer school right now for English

Lorelai- excellent he is taking steps to graduate high school, Luke will be soo happy

Rory- yeah I agree Luke will be very happy, but anyways Summer school ends July 26, and I was thinking I could stay down here and help out Jess with school and then when he is done on the 26th we will come home, but I have to ask Jess if it's ok if I can take him back

Lorelai- that's why you said not to choose the days to take off yet, well Rory I think it's a good idea if It motivates him to pass the class then it's fine with me, all I want is for him to succeed I know he can do it, he reads as much as you do and your smart, so that's got to count for something

Rory- your right it does because he is smart, and the reading proves he is, it's just because he got a job out of the diner and that allowed him to skip class.

Lorelai- I am going to talk to Luke and I am going to tell him, to not let Jess get a job, anywhere when he has to concentrate on school, because it is a door that does not need to be open.

Rory- you do that, but don't tell him everything cause I am not sure if he wants to go back yet

Jess walks in to the bathroom 

Jess- can I talk to lorelai please

Rory hands Jess the phone 

Jess- hi lorelai

Lorelai- hi Jess 

Jess- could you tell Luke that I will come back around the 30th of July, and that if it's ok I would like to live above the diner again and this time I will actually keep my promises, because this is a new beginning and I intend to do it right.

Lorelai- Jess you have really come a long way, and I really truly want you to succeed in your new beginning, because you deserve it and yes I will tell Luke, by the way you are now in my good graces, don't ruin that, also I am so proud of you for taking the first steps to get your education don't give up you can do it, and where all here to help even Luke, he says he misses you,

Jess- thank you lorelai, and I miss him too; actually I miss all of stars hollow, here's Rory

Rory- mom

Lorelai- go spend time with boyfriend ill talk to you soon, maybe sooner then you think goodbye baby call me later I am at home or Luke's.

Rory- bye mom 

_Jess is on the patio looking out in to the water, Rory goes to talk to him but grabs two water bottles first._

_Rory hands him water and he accepts it_

Jess- is true what you said

Rory- when _(takes a sip of the water)_

Jess- my being the one

Rory- you heard that

Jess- I heard all of it

Rory- really, I hope you're not mad, that my mother and I psychoanalyzed you

Jess- not at all, what you said had truth in it, but is it true

Rory- well…yes, it's true I see my future and your in every part of it

Jess- that's funny, because I see the exact same thing, but I have a lot of fear surrounding my insides right now

Rory- what are you scared of

Jess- hurting you, it may not be physical but emotional and psychological and that I don't want to disappoint you like my parents and my life has disappointed me, I don't want to hurt you because you are so precious too me, I don't want to see disappointment on your face when I screw up our lives, because it has always felt like to me that I may do that considering that I have always had a role model like that, every year I was born till I turned 14, but I've had 14 years of that role model and It obviously messed me up considering how I was when I came to stars hollow, yet you choose me the bad boy who needs a lot of work done to him to fix him and over the perfect boyfriend, perfect example of a future achiever of the American dream, you could have had bag boy where you know he will never disappoint you, but you choose me the one who is destined to disappoint you.

Rory- listen to me, there has to be a reason I chose you, and you know what I am going to psychoanalyze again so forgive me, you are not broken Jess, you just never had anyone to complement you on your strengths, you never had anyone say they are proud of you, you never had anyone who would keep there promises to you, or show you true affection, you've never had anyone show you any physical contact except the tramps you slept with just to feel one strand of human touch, Jess your smart, sexy, funny, mysterious, trustworthy, caring, protective, loyal, well-grounded, street smart and there are millions of words that describe who you are, they describe that beautiful person that I feel in love with that I know will always be there if only you would show that person to the world, they'll accept you and never ever turn you away, I have total and complete faith that you will never hurt me, you will never disappoint me, and that you will never screw up our lives, you will make our lives better everyday, that we are together, Jess the only people that matter in this world are Me, mom, and Luke we will always be your rock, that if you ever need us just ask and will be there, we are going to stick together and make sure that we all succeed and have total happiness everyday that we are alive, we are going to help each other grow and we are going to help through the good and the bad times of life, but winning the game of life is easy if you have people who love you enough to help you on that journey, and you do.

Jess- I understand that, but the fear is just so powerful how do I conquer it?

Rory- by making sure, that it never succeeds so if you have things that you want to happen to you, and fear is there to discourage what you want to do, you tell it to go to hell, you don't let the fear overpower your being, and if it does get rid of it as soon as possible like seconds later.

Jess- ok well… let's try, shall we 

Rory- ok, well do it together

Jess- I know you're the one, but I am scared I am going to destroy your life

Rory- well guess what, your not

Jess- ok well good, because I am going to need your help everyday to keep reminding me that I am not going to destroy your life, because I am not my parents, I am nothing like my parents.

Rory- exactly you are nothing like your parents, your smarter then them, your more aware of what is right and what is wrong, you are going to be a great dad, and a great husband, you are going to show your kids what your parents never showed you, you are going to be better then your parents, your are going to succeed even more then they could ever succeed, and last but not least you are going to prevail against all odds that you are challenged with.

Jess- your right I am going to be better then my parents, and If I really wanted to one day I can prove to them that I was capable of doing a better job at living life, then they ever could, Thank-you so much babe, I really am glad to have you in my life, now we should get ready I want to go to school, I love you

Rory- I love you too, hey Jess you do realize we are going to be late right

Jess- yup, but I still should go, so do you want the shower first 

Rory- well we could both have the shower _(she wiggles her eye brows at him)_

Jess- Rory Gilmore are you saying what I think you're saying?

Rory- maybe 

Jess- well then I am game

_Rory and Jess head for the bathroom, they take a shower 45 minutes later they get out and get dressed and they head to Rory's car._

Jess- so do you have the jeep

Rory- ha! I have a car that most people would kill to have

Jess- a Porsche

Rory- well no but I think my car is up there with the Porsche's 

Jess- where did the money come from to get this car?

Rory- my grandparents bought it for me as a graduation gift

Jess- ok can you just tell me what it is

Rory- nope were almost there 

Jess and Rory get to the car and Rory unlocks the doors and it makes a sound 

Jess- oh my god, you have a 2003 S-Type R Jaguar in metallic blue

Rory- yes isn't it sleek and sexy

Jess- yes it is

Rory- this is one of the nicest cars that I have the chance to own

Jess- you are so lucky, can I drive it I promise I wont crash it

Rory- ok but please be careful and if there is a furry thing in the middle of the road and stuff on the side of the road run it over, but if not then swerve.

Jess- I promise to be careful, if not then I owe you a lifetime of money for repairs.

Rory- yes it's true

Jess and Rory get in to the car and Jess starts the car, they buckle their seat belts and Rory puts on a U2 album 

Rory- is that ok

Jess- yeah no problem they rock 

_Rory and Jess are driving the car, and they get to the school it is lunchtime and they head for the cafeteria and Jess sees a girl who is in his class._

Jess- over there, come on let's go

Rory- ok 

They walk up to the table the girl is at, she's at a table by herself they take a seat in front of her 

Jess- hi 

Girl- hi 

Rory- hi 

Girl- hi 

Jess- so you're in my English class right

Girl- yeah why 

Jess- do you pay attention in class like take notes and do homework?

Girl- not really, I am failing right now

Rory- what's your mark? 

Girl- 12 

Rory- well how would you like to pass the class 

Girl- I would like that a lot, why 

Jess- well my girlfriend and I were thinking that since I have no incentive to go to school, but then on the other hand I want my diploma, if she could act as one of the students who is like me and attend class for that girl and your are lucky girl, so can she take your spot because I bet you would rather being doing something else.

Girl- I would rather be skateboarding or surfing or both, but how would I be sure that you would actually pass the class

Rory- well here she hands the girl a portfolio, it has her diploma in it and it has her Yale, Harvard, Princeton acceptance letters, and there is her student id card in there from this year as a memory.

Girl- wow all three Ivy League schools, which did you choose?

Rory- Yale, so now that you know that all belongs to me, is it a deal

Girl- it's a deal

Rory- let's not tell anyone where doing this

Girl- no problem, my name is Ashley by the way

Rory- Ashley, is there another Ashley in the class

Ashley-nope

Rory- ok well when does class start 

Jess- in about 5 minutes, come on lets go

Rory- ok 

Ashley- bye Lorelai 

Rory- it's Rory people call me Rory

Ashley- bye Rory, bye Jess 

Jess- bye Ashley thanks so much I'll see you here on the last day of summer school 

Ashley- ok 

_Jess and Rory get to class and everything is working out, Rory and Jess sit next to each other, and everyone that does pay attention thinks that Rory is Ashley, class was over and they both have homework to do, they get to the hotel and it is 3, Rory is starved._

Rory- Jess I am hungry, I haven't eaten all day, I need food call room service

_Jess calls they order food and they watch tv._

**_Review and I am going to go to a few weeks further or even to the end of summer school I am not sure yet._**

****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday July 13 2003 

Stars Hollow; Luke's Diner

Lorelai- Luke are you as excited as I am

Luke- yes 

Lorelai- where going to California, today

Luke- yup and I can't wait to see Jess and Rory and California

Lorelai- they are going to be so surprised

Luke- yes, so do you want to start going 

Lorelai- ok can I have _(is cut off when Luke hands her a coffee)_

Luke- coffee

Lorelai- god you're my knight in shining Armour, thank-you _(she kisses him passionately for a few seconds)_

Luke – I love you

Lorelai- I love you too, Luke can I have a _(Luke hands lorelai the cookies)_

Luke- cookies ok let's go 

Lorelai and Luke get in to the jeep and they start heading for California 

2 hours later 

Luke- where here, Lorelai wake up _(he gently shakes her)_

Lorelai- I want coffee

Luke- the first words you say when you wake up are "I want Coffee"

Lorelai- and food

Luke- fine will stop off at a restaurant but first we have to check in to our hotel

Lorelai- fine

They check in and they are on the lower floor, while Jess and Rory are on the higher floor, they then go get food along the boardwalk, and they go past the beach and they get to Jimmy's hot dog vender and they see Jimmy working, Luke walks up to Jimmy 

Luke- Hi Jimmy

Jimmy- hi Luke, _(he says Hi to Lorelai)_

Lorelai- Hi 

Luke- so we would like 

Lorelai- 3 hot dogs with everything on them and 2 cokes and water

Jimmy- ok coming right up, _(he gets them ready) so are you here to see Jess?_

Luke- yes, do you know where he is?

Lorelai- and don't forget Rory

Jimmy- they are at the bookstore "Venice Books", they have Lily with them

Luke- ok cool, so how are Sasha and Lily 

Jimmy- Sasha and Lily are good

Luke- good, so you're still with them 

_Jimmy hands Luke the hot dogs and Lorelai takes the drinks, she hands Jimmy the money_

Jimmy- I've changed Luke

Luke- will see _(and they walk away)_

Lorelai- I know you hate that man, but do you have to be rude 

Luke- I am sorry, but he makes my blood boil

Lorelai- yeah, come on eat up 

_Luke and Lorelai eat the hot dogs and they share the third hot dog they get to the bookstore_

Lorelai- I smell coffee, Luke you promised coffee 

Luke- fine go order what you want and get one for Rory I am sure she is finished hers by now _(he hands her a $40)_

Lorelai- thanks babe _(she kisses him on the lips) _

Luke- I'll be right over there _(points to the travel section) then will go look for Rory and Jess in the Literature section_

Lorelai- ok 

_Lorelai orders three Large Coffee's and four biscotti's she pays for them and goes over to Luke_

Lorelai- have a biscotti

Luke- ok, I'll hold Jess's Coffee

Lorelai- ok come on lets go find them

Luke- Follow me

_Lorelai followed Luke to the Literature section and they saw Jess and Rory sitting in each other's arms, reading "Steppenwolf" By Hermann Hesse, they walked up to them_

Lorelai- is that you red _(in the same voice as the Swan Song Episode)_

_Rory and Jess Look up_

Rory- mom, Luke what are you guys doing down here

Lorelai- well we decided to visit and we come barring gifts _(she hands Jess and Rory the Coffee and Biscotti)_ careful it's hot

Rory- thanks mom _(she gets up and hugs her)_ I love you

Jess- Hi Luke 

Luke- hi Jess, so how are you?

Jess- I am good, and you?

Luke- I've been good; it's been quiet around the apartment without your loud music blaring 

Jess- it's been weird not having you order me around 

Rory- so how long are you guys in town for?

Luke- well actually were going to be here till July 5

Lorelai- I missed you both _(she grabs Jess and Rory in to a big hug, she then sees Luke all lonely and pulls him in to) join in Diner man _

Luke- ok 

_You see Luke and Lorelai and Jess and Rory with Smiles on their faces_

Jess- so where are you guys staying?

Lorelai- where on the lower level of the hotel you staying at 

Rory- cool 

Luke- so do you guys have any other plans today or would you like to go to the beach

Lorelai- beach, we can even invite Lily

Jess- well we got to go get her, she went to her friend Ana's they said something about going surfing at 2 o'clock

Luke- well Lorelai and I have are bathing suites on, we could go pick her up

Lorelai – do you know where Ana lives

Luke- no 

Jess- two doors from Sasha's 

Rory- where going to go and get our bathing suites on, so will meet back here in 15 minutes tops

Lorelai- ok see you honey _(she kisses Rory on the cheek)_ Bye Jess 

Jess and Rory- bye 

_Jess and Rory go back to the hotel and Lorelai and Luke go to say hi to Sasha, after they're going to pick up Lily _

_Sasha answers the door_

Sasha- Lucas Danes is that you, I haven't seen you since we graduated high school all the way back in the day, how have you been?

Luke- I've been really good Sasha, oh I am sorry this is Lorelai Gilmore she is my girlfriend

Lorelai- Hi Sasha, it's good to meet you and I've heard so much about you

Sasha- my goodness you and Rory look so much a like 

Lorelai- thank-you 

Sasha- well would you like to come in or do you have other plans 

Luke- actually we were going to pick up Lily and go down to the beach with Jess and Rory, and then maybe go out for a bite to eat

Sasha- well I have a better idea, why don't you come over here for dinner we could order pizza and watch movies the Gilmore way

Lorelai- you heard about that

Sasha- actually I lived it, and I thought we were the only ones to do it like that

Lorelai- really, you know what Sasha _(goes up to her and puts her arms intertwined with Sasha's)_ I think this is a start for a beautiful friendship between us

Sasha- excellent, so are you going to join us?

Luke- well_…(got cut off by Lorelai)_

Lorelai- count us in, what time should we be here by 

Sasha- 7 

Lorelai- ok great, Sasha will talk to you then come on Lucas 

Luke- bye, Sas see you then 

Sasha- bye guys 

_Luke and Lorelai walk to Ana's House _

Luke- you are aware that I don't get along with Jimmy right

Lorelai- yes, but if Jess wants Jimmy to be in his life, then you and Jimmy are going to at least have to get along, you don't have to like each other but you do have to get along

Luke- but I can't my hate for him is so strong 

Lorelai- Luke please… do it for Jess do it for me if not for him then me

Luke- fine, I'll do it for both of you 

Lorelai- thanks you wont regret it, I promise _(she kisses him they get to Ana's house)_

_They knock on Ana's Door _

_Ana's Sister opens the door_

Hi, you must be Luke and Lorelai

Lorelai- yup 

My name is Avery; I am Ana's sister

Luke- well hi Avery, we are here to pick up Lily to go to the beach Ana can join us if she wants too

Avery- _(calls for Ana and Lily)_ will you Guys come here 

_Ana and Lily walk in to view _

Lily- Luke 

Luke- Lily how are you sweetheart 

Lily- I am good, how are you

Luke- I am good; this is Lorelai Rory's mother

Lily- hi nice to meet you, this is Ana _(points to her friend)_

_She is the same height as Lily and has blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, she has a tan, her and her sister look a lot alike except Avery has a lighter blonde hair color._

Ana- hi 

Lorelai- how are you

Ana- good, you?

Lorelai- good, would you and Lily like to come to the beach with my daughter Rory and her boyfriend Jess, as well as Luke and I?

Lily and Ana- ok 

Ana- Can I go Avery?

Avery- did you finish cleaning your room 

Ana nodded her head 

Avery- ok well you know your sleeping over at Lily's tonight right 

Ana- I am 

Avery- yeah remember I have to work and you're not allowed to be home alone

Ana- that's this week, I forgot sorry

Avery- why are you apologizing, you're allowed to forget 

Ana- ok well I hope you have fun at work tonight

Avery- thanks and I know your going to have a blast, so go get your bathing suites on and get your bag Ana

Ana and Lily- ok _(they are no longer in the living room)_

Lorelai- where do you work, that you are going to have fun, if you don't mind my asking 

Avery- I work in the day care center every other week, so Ana sleeps over at Lily's for three out of seven days of the week, and the other two I get off early so I pick her up.

Lorelai- sorry for being so rude but where are your parents

Avery- no problem, they died when I turned 18, and they left us some money so I could take care of Ana and not have to put her in the system, right now I am 20 and I've been taking care of her since she was 11, I finished high school but I haven't gone to college yet, and I am probably not going to for a while.

Lorelai- I am sorry, but it's good that Ana can have a good chance at life instead of being put in the system, and she has you, and it looks like your doing a very good job.

Avery- thanks _(Ana and Lily walk in to the entrance) _

Ana- were ready to go

Avery- ok Ana, you be good for Sasha and I will call you I promise  _(Avery hugs her sister) and be careful _

Ana- ok bye Avery I'll talk to you later 

Avery- bye Lily, _(she hugs Lily) have fun you two_

Lily- bye, we will 

Lorelai- ok guys let's get going, Bye Avery it was nice meeting you

Luke- it was, bye 

Avery- bye guys 

_Lily, Luke, Lorelai and Ana are walking on to the sidewalk _

Lorelai- Ana, your bag that you have for Lily's, give it to me I'll go give it to Sasha

Luke- do you want us to come 

Lorelai- no you have to go meet Rory and Jess there waiting 

Luke- ok will meet you at the book store _(he kisses her) I love you_

Lorelai- I love you too, bye guys 

Ana and Lily- bye Lorelai, see you soon

_Luke, Ana, and Lily start walking towards the bookstore and Lorelai goes to Sasha's house, Lorelai gets to Sasha's to see her walking out of the door_

Lorelai- Sasha wait, here is Ana's bag 

Sasha- I was just going to go get it, _(she walks up to Lorelai and takes it)_

Lorelai- well I am here to give it to you

Sasha- well thanks, _(she puts the bag in to the house then locks it again)_ so I am on my way towards the beach, would like to walk with me

Lorelai- I would be delighted to, so I need to talk to you

Sasha- ok shoot 

Lorelai- you know how we have dinner tonight, well I noticed Luke and Jimmy don't get along 

Sasha- when did you notice that

Lorelai- when we got hot dogs at inferno and Jimmy and Luke weren't really communicating like they like each other, actually Luke was being rude and Jimmy took it

Sasha- I know, it's because Jimmy left Liz and everything went downhill from there, but things have changed since then 

Lorelai- Jimmy said that, but Luke didn't believe him

Sasha- I have no idea, how to convince Luke that Jimmy changed, that he isn't the Jimmy he use to know

Lorelai- well I think that we should at least get them to interact with each other they don't have to like each other, but cant they at least be civil, we should use tonight as a way to seal the crack between them.

Sasha- I agree lets brainstorm ways to do that, and do it tonight because I think Jess would still like to be in contact with Jimmy, and Luke is going to have to except that.

Lorelai- I told him that, tonight let's look for signs of a way to bring them together and were in town till the 5th of July or even longer where not sure yet. 

Sasha- well back in high school they were best friends and they use to play sports together, tonight we should play basket-ball and then everyone leave when they are so caught up in the competition and let them tell each other why they are mad at each other.

Lorelai- that might-work for a few hours, the rest we can worry about it when it comes up, they are going to be friends if it's the last thing we do.

Sasha- yes we are, so I enjoyed are talk and I have to go this way now

Lorelai- ok bye Sasha 

Sasha- bye Lorelai

_Lorelai walk over to the bookstore and meets up with everybody they then go to the beach and they all go swimming and they are there till 6, they get there stuff together and they then go back to the hotel and they each take turns in the showers, and they change in to there clean, and dry clothes and they hang up the wet ones on the balcony, to dry then at 6:55 they walk over to Sasha' s house and get prepared to eat dinner, with the family._

**_Please Review_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner with Jimmy & Sasha

_Lorelai, Luke, Jess, Rory, Ana and Lily arrive at the house at 7, they see the front door open and they decide to walk in, Lorelai calls out for Sasha and you see Sasha walk in to the Living room_

Sasha- Hi everyone please come in and have a seat

Ana- Sasha I am going to go put my bag in Lily's room

Sasha- ok, your other one is in there already

Lily- mom I am going to go with her 

Sasha- ok, dinner is in 45 minutes 

Lily & Ana- ok 

They leave the room and they bump in to Jimmy who is walking out in to the living room

Jimmy- hi kiddo _(Lily puts her arms around Jimmy, and Jimmy hugs back) _

Lily- hi, were going to be in my room 

Jimmy- ok, hi Ana 

Ana- hi 

Jimmy enters the living room

Jimmy- hi guys 

Jess- hi 

Rory- hi 

Lorelai- hey Jimmy, what's up 

Luke-…. _(Silent)_

Awkward Silence 

Jess- ok everyone how about we sit

They sit and Sasha walks out

Sasha- ok everyone, what would you like to drink, we have pop, wine, beer, water, milk, juice

Jess- pop

Lorelai- wine

Luke-beer

Jimmy-beer

Rory- I'll come and help you

Sasha- ok, thanks Rory 

Lorelai- I'll come to

Sasha- ok 

Sasha, Rory, and Lorelai leave to go to the kitchen, 

Jess- so 

Luke looks at Jess, while Jimmy looks at Jess as well 

Jess- I'll be right back  _(he starts getting up) _

Luke and Jimmy- No! 

Jess- I'll be 3 minutes _(he leaves)_

_Luke and Jimmy are avoiding looking at each other, and they just sit there in the awkward silence, till they see Jess coming out, he then looks at them and he goes straight to the kitchen_

Lorelai- are they talking to each other

Jess- nope, they are avoiding each other

Sasha- they have to sooner or later speak, let's stay in here for a few minutes

Rory- ok

Jess- by the way Lily and Ana want milk and cookies

Rory- I'll bring it them 

Sasha- ok, you know where the cookies are, I'll pour them milk 

Rory pulls out Oreo's 

Lorelai- oh my god you have Oreo's can I have some please 

Jess- me too 

_ Rory grabs out 10 cookies and puts them on a plate; she then puts them on the table where Lorelai, and Jess are sitting, Sasha hands her a tray and puts the milk and cookies on it, then Rory walks out of the kitchen to go to Lily's room._

_Jimmy and Luke stare at Rory as she passes by with a tray in her hand, and goes straight to Lily's Room, she then walks out and goes back towards the kitchen_

Rory- the drinks will be here in 5 minutes

Jimmy- thanks 

Luke- yeah thanks Rory

_Rory goes in to the kitchen; back in the Living room _

Jimmy- do you want to put the TV on 

Luke- I don't care it isn't my house 

_Jimmy gets up, gets the remote and hands it to Luke_

Jimmy- we could watch satellite 

Luke _(silent)_

Jimmy- do you know how to turn it on

Luke- no 

Jimmy- here I'll show you 

_He sits next to Luke, and Jimmy shows him which buttons to press _

Luke- so this one 

Jimmy- yup 

Luke- then this one 

Jimmy- yup 

_The satellite turns on and Luke looks pleased with himself_

Jimmy- _(he places his hand on Lukes shoulder)_ there see that wasn't so hard 

_Luke looks at Jimmy's hand then looks at Jimmy, Jimmy puts his hand down_

_Luke- you're right it wasn't_

Jimmy- Luke, I've changed 

Luke- Jimmy if you changed then you would of gone back, and helped out or at least call and set things straight but you didn't you just stayed away then 18 years later you show up, what were you expecting did you expect everything was going to be ok, and he would forgot that you skipped town on him and Liz, he always took the heat for you leaving.

Jimmy- Luke I know what I did, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't care for anyone else, if I wasn't even able to care for myself, so I left thinking that everything will work out for him and that Liz will take care of him

Luke- but she didn't, she just made Jess build walls, that are so hard to take away, but since he's lived with me, he has taken them away but it was so hard and there are still one or two more that are half way down.

Jimmy- Luke that's why I came back, I came back because I realize what I did was a very bad decision and I am here to try to help Jess get that wall down that has to do with Liz and I, because I know Liz still doesn't give a shit what she did to her son, but I know I was the cause of it but I give a shit or else I wouldn't of come to stars hollow, Luke my life has become so much better, I was able to fix it and now I am trying to help Jess by giving him a chance to get to know me, and get close with me, he doesn't have to but he chose to and I am not going to walk away from knowing who my son is and my son knowing me, I have a very steady girlfriend or by law we've lived together for 10 years and we are pretty much legally married, Sasha has a daughter who knows me as her father only because I've been there in her life since she was 4, and I know I've only been in Jess's life  for a few days but it's a start because then at least he has a chance to know me and if he doesn't like what he sees he can stop seeing me and never ever hear from me again.

Luke- I swear Jimmy, you and I use to be best friends you better be serious, because I will not have you walk into Jess' life, when he is just trusting people and let people in, just to take off and leave him hart broken and angry at the world, because I swear that if you do that to him I will hunt you down and kill you because I love him and I hate that he would have to go through that again.

Jimmy- Luke I appreciate it this and you are not going to regret it, I promise you on "spock" 

_(Luke looks up at Jimmy) you still have that?_

Jimmy- yes I do

Luke- where?

Jimmy- in my den 

_(Luke stands up) let me see it _

_Lorelai and Rory and Sasha and Jess are coming in holding the drinks_

Luke- where going to be right back Sas

Sasha- ok

_Jimmy and Luke leave the room and go in the den, they come out holding Spock _

Sasha- oh my god, Jimmy you still have that I forgot about that 

Jimmy- yup I still have that and it still works  

Luke- do you want to go play

Jimmy- I would be honored to 

Luke and Jimmy go in the back yard and everyone else follows carrying the tray of drinks, Sasha then goes and tells Lily that they will be outside

Luke- do you remember that sticker _(he points to a band sticker)_

Jimmy- that was the night we went to their concert and we got drunk and got tattoo's 

Luke- I still have mine but it faded 

Jimmy- me too, god that was night was soo much fun 

Lorelai- you guys have tattoos?

Luke and Jimmy- yup 

Rory- where?

Jimmy- on our shoulder blades 

_Jimmy and Luke take off their tops and show them the tattoos they are of "Jimmy and Luke, stones concert, 1986"_

Luke- remember…we skipped a week of school just to get tickets for that concert, that was the best concert we went to that year.

Jimmy- I remember when we played on the basketball team, the whole team went and celebrated the championship in 1983,1984 and then the whole went for a joyride and every year we won that championship we would go and graffiti our school mascot and the year under it on the school that lost against us in the championships, remember Billy got them both tattooed on his chest, in the summer of 1984 I went to New York and I spent senior year there. Then Luke went to college in 1987 and Sasha stayed in town, Sasha moved to Chicago with Daniel McGuire and Sasha was pregnant with Lily, she was going to be due in May of 1991, 

Luke- I was in college in Orange County 

Sasha- and I was on my way to Chicago, then on May 25 1991, I went to the hospital and I got Daniel to call Luke, he came to the hospital he got there 25 minutes after Lily was born, he stayed with Daniel and me for a month, Luke was able to get off work at the Restaurant called Tuscany, he was a chef, Daniel at the time was an Accountant for Law Firms.

Luke- then June 1 Luke went back to OC

Jimmy- yeah, so do you want to play 24

Luke- ok 

_Luke and Jimmy start playing _

Sasha- hey Luke do you remember the party of 1983 and 1986, in 1983 I threw that party for us getting in to High school and the whole school came to it, but the one in 1986 was for us getting out, that party was a blast 3 high schools were at that party and it was at Lonnie O'Douis's house, she was loaded rich, we spent so many hours at that house the party lasted till 6 in the morning, we had so much to drink and I hooked up with Luke that night.

Luke- yeah you did 

Jess- wait a minute you dated Luke 

Lorelai- for how long 

Luke- 1 week

Sasha- we broke up because we both realized we were better as friends, and that it won't work out to be anything else

Jimmy- it felt weird having them date, it wasn't like it has been for 13 years, I left town on January 1 1984 and I moved to New York, and I got a job at a bar called Xavier, and I was working one night till 8, it was June 28 1984, and there was this woman she had Blonde hair and Brown eyes, and she and I started talking and we went to another bar that has last call at 3 in the morning, her and I were talking and drinking and we fell for each other so we started dating and we were dating for 8 months and 2 weeks, one the first night that we met we had sex and you Jess were conceived at the time we thought  we were in love and  we were young and I didn't know how to take care of myself I would party all the time and I was wasting my money so I had to work really long hours just so I could pay off my rent, I was a mess and so was Liz, but she cleaned up for the 8 months that you were inside of her, she even stayed clean till you were 5, I stayed in contact with our neighbor Ms. Adams and she kept me updated on how Liz was doing and you, she said that you were really happy but then Liz started leaving you with Ms.Adams and she would come pick you up at 3 in the morning and she would have a guy with her every night, and in the morning Ms.Adams heard yelling coming from your room and she would always go see what was going on and when she knocked on the door, the guy was leaving and Liz was crying holding her face in her hands and when she finally stopped crying there were bruises on her and you, but not as bad as Liz's, Ms.Adams went to you and was looking to see if you were ok and try to calm you down and you did stop she sent you in to her apartment for cookies and milk and too put ice on you cut, then when you were gone she went to go talk to Liz, but Liz was still high on the blow, so she didn't understand a word that Ms.Adams was saying, so Ms.Adams went to go to get Liz an ice pack and then she went across the hall, Then 3 hours later Ms.Adams died of a heart attack and you ended up being all alone again, and then shit got worse and I didn't come to help because I was too busy thinking of myself and I never ever got updated on you and Liz, so I figured it was destiny and I stayed away, I left Nevada and I moved back to Venice Beach in 1989, and I tried to make my life better and I did it by going to finish my final year of high school and by going to get a job in the hot dog vending business and I met up with Sasha again in June of 1994 when she was living here with Lily.

Sasha- then in 1994, Daniel and I just got a Divorce and I got a nice sum of money and I moved back to Venice Beach, and Lily and I bought this house and we've been in here ever since, Luke moved to Stars Hollow in May of 1991, and he's lived there ever since, Jimmy had made contact with Liz in July of 2002, and she said that she sent Jess to Live with Luke in 1999, and Jimmy was contemplating of going to see you , but he couldn't do it because of all the stuff he put you through when he left 2 weeks after you were born, Luke and I lost contact 1993 and we haven't talked till now, I told Luke I was Dating Jimmy and he told me that if I do then he'll screw up my life like he did with Jess and Liz, but I ignored him and we got into a fight and we stopped talking,  that is the History of Luke, Jimmy, and I.

Jess- It's weird that I am not mad, I think it's because I already figured that out, and I already knew all that because Luke filled me in, but I still hate that you knew what was happening around me and you didn't even bother to come and rescue me from that, but like you said you were 17 and you didn't want to deal with being a father

Jimmy- I am so sorry for being selfish Jess, I really wish I could make it up to you but I don't know if it is enough I ruined your life and I let you live a childhood full of craziness, and sadness, and it was stupid that I could of taken you away from that but I didn't, but now I am going to try to be there, if not as a father but as a friend, and I told Luke that I am never going to leave your life again, because the first time left me with so many regrets and it tarred you apart and I've grown up a lot over the years and I know now what is important and what I have to do to keep my life the way it is, I actually enjoy my life right now and if I had you in it, it would give me more of an reason to keep it on track, I am succeeding in life and it feels good to be grounded, so I hope one day you forgive me.

Jess- one day, but for now let's just be friends

Jimmy- cool, would you like to play with Luke and I 

Jess- ok, how about we all play 

_Lily walks out of the house caring a box of pizza with Ana helping by holding the other end of the box_

Lily- Guys pizza is here lets eat

Sasha- did you pay Joe

Lily- yup and can we eat outside 

Rory- yeah It's beautiful tonight

Sasha- ok  

Rory- Jess can you come and Help me please 

Jess- ok 

_Jess and Rory go in to the kitchen, Rory grabs plates and Jess grabs drinks and then they grab napkins, they put them on the tray and they start heading outside again._

Rory- hey babe, wait a second 

Jess- yeah 

Rory- you ok

Jess- yes, that story was full of facts that I already knew about, and what I said was true I am not ready to call Jimmy dad, but I am ready to have him be my friend, and I want to stay in contact with him

Rory- good I think you should, it's obvious that he has changed and Luke wouldn't have forgave him if he knew that Jimmy didn't change

Jess- yeah I know

Rory- I love you

Jess- I Love you too, I can't wait to get back to the hotel, I am going to show you how much I love you

Rory- really, well I can't wait 

_Jess and Rory kiss _

_They walk outside carrying the tray and they place it on the table where they are all sitting_

Sasha- you didn't have to go get the stuff I would have

Jess- we wanted too, so everybody lets eat 

_2 hours later and 3 games of 24, Jess and Rory, and Luke and Lorelai all headed back to the hotel, where both couples parted and promised to meet in the lobby at 12, to spend time together, the night ended with both Lorelai and Luke making love and as well as Jess and Rory._

Review 

**_Chapter 7 is going to be a few weeks ahead; I am going to go straight to July 5_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Friday July 4th 

_The next morning Rory and Jess wake up, and Rory goes to go take a shower, she then gets out and Jess goes to take one, Rory puts on her Cargo Jean Mini skirt and her wife beater, she then has her hair tied back in a pony tail, she calls her mom and no one answers but there is a knock on the door and in come Lorelai and Luke, Jess gets out of the bathroom wearing cargo shorts and a t-shirt, his hair is in the messy style._

Lorelai- hi guys, how did you sleep 

Rory- good, what about you

Luke- good, so today we suppose to be leaving 

Rory- really it's already the fourth of July

Jess- it came so quickly

Rory- so what do you guys want to do today

Jess- well I want to go to Stars Hollow today and come back on Sunday night

Rory- I want to as well, but Jess has class today till 3 

Lorelai- ok well then you guys go to class and Luke and I will spend the day together and will meet you at school and leave at 3 and go back to Stars Hollow

Rory- mom could we all go to Friday night dinner tonight 

Lorelai- I suppose 

Rory- thank you

_3:05 pm, Rory and Jess are leaving the school and they are heading out to Lorelai and Luke, then they get in to Rory's car, and Jess throws his backpack in to the back seat, with their clothing bag and Rory's messenger bag, Jess and Rory are buckling their seatbelts and Jess starts the ignition and Lorelai and Luke leave first and Rory and Jess follow._

5:05 pm, they arrive in stars hollow 

_Lorelai and Luke stop in front of the Diner and Rory and Jess do the same, they get out of the cars and go in to Luke's, where everyone that looks up is shocked to see all 4 of them._

Lorelai- they look like they've seen ghosts and us being the ghosts

Luke- what is everyone looking at 

_They walk in to the Diner and Rory, Lorelai and Jess all sit at the table, while Luke goes upstairs then goes to Caesar_

Caesar- hi jess it's good to have you back 

Jess- thanks Caesar, it's good to be back but it's only going to be for the weekend I have to get back for school, then I am coming back permantely

Caesar- you're in school, good for you, don't give up man you'll get there

Jess- thanks 

Caesar- would guys like some food 

Lorelai, Rory, Jess- yeah

Caesar- ok burgers and fries coming up  _(he walks away)_

Jess- do you guys want drinks 

Rory- coffee 

Jess- ok I'll be back

_Jess pours two cups of coffee and gets a water bottle for himself; he then walks back to the table_

Lorelai- thanks Jessie poo

Rory- thanks babe _(she kisses him)_

_Jess and Rory and Lorelai sit and enjoy there drinks, and Luke goes to talk to Caesar and he brings out 4 burgers and fries and grabs a water well then joins them._

_1 hour later _

_They eat and Rory and Lorelai go home and unpacks and does laundry, then Rory takes a nap and Lorelai goes to the inn, to see how things are, Jess does the same but he leaves the diner and goes over to Lorelai and Rory's house, and he walks in the house and goes in to Rory's room, he opens the door and notices that she is asleep, so he takes off his shoes and crawls in to bed with her, she stirs awake after feeling someone behind her, she turns around and sees Jess._

Rory- the one at the hotel is way bigger then my bed, but it doesn't matter I am glad you're here 

Jess- me too, I love you

Rory- I love you too 

_She and Jess cuddle up to each other and fall asleep, 3 hours later Lorelai and Luke are in the kitchen all dressed nicely for Friday night diner and Lorelai goes to wake up Rory and Jess._

Lorelai- Hey guys wake up _(she shakes them gently) guys _(they aren't waking, so she decides to jump on the bed and yell)_ Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up _

_Jess and Rory wake-up_

Lorelai- that always works, guys come on we have to get going soon, Jess Luke brought you clothes to change in to and Rory you have to get dressed as well we are going to go see the grandparents tonight

Jess- Luke picked my clothes, oh no 

Lorelai- actually I did, he just told me where to look for them, I got you your black cords and your blue button down top and your dress shoes, I also brought your gel 

Jess- you're a life saver you know that, thanks _(he hugs Lorelai)_

Lorelai- I know, now go get changed you can use the bathroom upstairs 

Jess- ok _(he kisses Rory and gets up)_

Lorelai- now what are you going to wear? 

Rory- I was thinking I could wear my black dress pants and my button up top with my black v-toe boots

Lorelai- all dressed in black, very nice, I will leave you now and wear you hair curly and just line your eyes and wear lip gloss 

Rory- I was going to do that anyways, see you in a few 

Lorelai- in a few _(she walks out and closes the door) _

_10 minutes later Jess and Rory are both in the kitchen looking all sexy and Lorelai provides the sound affects to let the world now that they all look really sexy, they leave the Gilmore residence and get in to Rory's car, which she lets Luke drive they are Listening to the Clash and they are on then way to the Elder Gilmore Residence, they arrive at 7:58 pm and they are at the door, just standing there waiting for it to be 8 o'clock, it is 8 o'clock and Lorelai rings the door bell, they are greeted by Emily and Richard. _

Emily- Hello Everyone, Please come in 

Lorelai- hi mom, dad 

Emily- hello Lorelai 

Richard- Hello, hi Rory 

Rory- Hi grandma and grandpa 

Lorelai – Hello Mom and Dad

Luke- Hello Mr. & Mrs. Gilmore

Richard- Hello Lorelai…Luke _(hugs Lorelai and shakes Luke's hand)_

Jess- Hello sir _(shakes Richards hand)_, Hello Mrs. Gilmore _(shakes Emily's Hand)_

Emily- Hello Jess, please, sit down _(leads them in to the room, they always go too)_ what would you like to drink 

Lorelai – I'll have a wine 

Luke- beer please 

Rory- Coke 

Jess- I'll have the same, thanks 

_Emily hands out the drinks To Rory, Lorelai, Jess _

Emily- Richard would you also like a beer 

Richard- yes please _(hands Richard and Luke there Beer) thank-you my dear_

_Emily pours herself a glass of wine and has a seat next to Richard _

_There is Silence till Emily Speaks _

Emily- So Luke, how are you

Luke- I am good, thank-you and yourself

Emily- I am good, so Jess how are you

Jess- I am also good

Richard- Jess have you read any good books lately?

Jess- "Demian" By Hermann Hesse 

Richard- excellent book, I recently am reading "Devil Tree" By Jerzy Kosinski, Rory what are you currently reading?

Rory- well I am reading "Three Junes" By Julia Glass

Richard- Very good choice, Luke

Luke- yes 

Richard- how is the business going?

Luke- actually it is going great; I have an opportunity to expand

Richard- wonderful, is there a specific location you have in mind?

Luke- at this moment, no 

Richard- I see well if you would like I could help you make a few decisions 

Luke- I would, I'll call you in the next while 

Richard- ok that would be wonderful

Maid (Ella)- Dinner is ready

Emily- thank-you Ella, please everyone follow me

_Emily, Richard, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess are all guided in to the dinning room, and they sit down and eat dinner, they then have dessert 30 minutes later, and they sit in the living room and they talk._

Jess- so everyone I have some news, it isn't big but you should still know

Emily- what is it dear?

Jess- ok well I got some news yesterday, and Rory and I were going to tell you all today 

Lorelai- tell us 

Jess- well I am passing English with an 85%, and I am more then likely going to get the credit because school ends on July 30th, so I am sadly going to be in California till then

Luke- well Jess I am glad to here that and congratulations, you just need 7 more credits then you'll have your high school diploma, and if you choose to you can go to college

Lorelai _(gets up and goes to Jess)_ congratulations Jess I am proud of you _(Lorelai hugs Jess)_

Emily- congratulations _(also hugs Jess)_

Jess- thank-you

Richard- congratulations son _(shakes hands) _

Jess- thank-you sir, actually thank-you all for your support 

Rory _(whispers in to Jess's ear) _see I told you were all here for you and would support you _(kisses him on the lips)_

Jess _(they stop)_ I love you and I couldn't have done it without you

Rory- yes you could have, and I love you too

Jess- thanks babe

Rory _(kisses him and pulls away)_ your welcome

_Emily and Richard say good night Lorelai, Luke, Jess and Rory, they drive back to Stars Hollow and everyone is tired, Jess and Rory fell asleep on Rory's bed and Luke fell asleep on Lorelai's bed, only because they were too tired to go back to the apartment._

**_Review_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Saturday July 5th 

_Luke and Jess wake up early and are going to make a breakfast for Lorelai and Rory, Lorelai and Luke have today and Sunday off. Luke and Jess had gone shopping for groceries and they are now at Lorelai's house, cooking breakfast for their 2 beautiful ladies._

Jess- do you think they're going to enjoy this?

Luke- when have the Gilmore Girls ever said no to food, especially my food 

Jess- true, so what are we going to make?

Luke- well I was thinking we could make eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, potatoes, and coffee

Jess- ok I'll start on the sausage and bacon 

Luke- I'll start on the eggs, potatoes, toast, and coffee

Jess- ok well we should hurry, hopefully they wont wake up any earlier then 11

Luke- you do realize we are talking about Lorelai and Rory…right?

Jess- really! I should stop thinking these crazy thoughts, maybe I am just tired I did wake up at 7am and only crazy people could wake up that early and still be happy, actually let's just make that you

Luke- I really missed this banter between us, and I am not happy well actually I am but the more you do the more you'll get use to waking up early and still be happy

Jess- yes, but I may never do that, so I rather just complain about it, and (low voice) I missed it too.

Luke- how about I pretended to not here that, cause I wouldn't want to make this awkward, wait a minute I actually don't care about the awkwardness because as much I as missed it, doesn't mean that I am going to let you come back and pull that crap again considering Lorelai actually trusts you and I can't deal with it again.

Jess- and I 've already promised I won't do that again and I know that my promises probably mean shit all, but I am serious I see Rory as my future wife and I am no longer scared I am going to corrupt her or hurt her, so I am going to stick around forever.

Luke- good! So you'll move back in when you're done summer school around the 30th and Jess I need you to do me one favor

Jess- what?

Luke- please get your diploma, I don't care if you don't go to college or university but I would like you too, but your 18 I can't force you too go but I really want you to at least get your high school diploma, you'll need it in the future even if you think you wont but you will.

Jess- I promise _(Jess sticks out his hand)_

_(Luke grabs it and shakes it, but then pulls him in for a hug) thank-you that's all I ask _

Jess and Luke pull away and feel that they have an understanding of what is going to happen now, in the new beginnings, they are almost finished breakfast when Lorelai and 

Rory both enter the kitchen 

Lorelai- I smell really good food and I feel like I am at the diner 

Rory- me too _(walks up to Jess and Kisses him, they pull away and he hands her a coffee)_ thank-you _(she sits down at the table)_

Lorelai- _(walks up to Luke and gives him a kiss as well then she pulls away and goes towards the coffee maker which also has Jess by it)_ good morning 

Jess- good morning, how are you 

Lorelai- I am good, and your self 

Jess- good but tired 

Lorelai- Luke wake you up early 

Jess- yup but it was worth it 

Lorelai- ohh how sweet, could I please have a coffee?

Jess – here you go _(hands her a coffee and Lorelai goes to sit down)_

_Luke and Jess bring food to the table and also brings the coffee pot, and 2 cups and sugar and milk, they all sit down and eat breakfast then there going to watch "The Godfather 1, 2, 3 and eat junk-food, that Luke and Jess bought as well _

Lorelai- Luke why is there 2 coffee cups on the table? Rory and I have ours then there is one for Jess but who is the other one for?

Luke- ok brace yourselves  

Lorelai- ok were braced 

Luke- I am going to have a cup of coffee 

_(Everyone does a shocked sound)_

Lorelai- Rory…where is Joe?

Jess- the camera 

Rory- it is in the drawer where the phone is 

Lorelai runs to go get it, she comes back and hands the camera to Lorelai 

Luke- does it have to be caught on film 

Lorelai- yes it does because it is a very important moment 

Luke- I am not going to argue with you

Lorelai- drink up Lukey!

_Luke picks up the coffee pot and pours it in the cup, he then puts the cup to his lips and drinks it, and Lorelai takes a picture_

Luke- _(gross face)_ Ill that stuff is sick how can you three drink it like that

Lorelai- then add sugar and milk in it, even though that is gross

Luke- fine! He adds two sugars and a bit of milk _(medium light, he takes a sip while Lorelai snaps the picture)_ that's still gross it's official I have tried coffee and I don't like it, so there I am now going to finish my breakfast.

_Luke starts to eat again but then realizes he's forgetting something, so he gets up and goes to the entrance to his plaid shirt, he then pulls out a black square box, he goes in to the kitchen and he sticks it in his pocket before he enters, he goes to the table and pours a cup of coffee for Lorelai, he then pulls the ring out of the box and goes up to her with the cup and ring in his hands_

Luke- Lorelai Gilmore _(he puts the coffee down and then gets on one knee)_ will you do the honors of becoming my wife _(he shows her the ring) _

_Lorelai has a happy shock type of look on her face _

Lorelai- yes Luke Danes I will do the honors of becoming your wife _(they both get up and he slips the ring on her finger, they kiss, they pull apart and Rory runs towards Lorelai screaming)_

Rory- Mom!! Your getting married, I am so happy for you 

Lorelai- oh my god I am getting married…YAYE!!!

Jess walks up to Lorelai and Luke and Rory 

Jess- congratulations you guys, I am so happy for you two _(he hugs Lorelai then he shakes hands with Luke)_

_Emily and Richard come in to the house, they walk towards the kitchen _

Lorelai- Mom Dad, guess what?

Emily- what _(has a big smile on her face, as well as Richard)_

Lorelai- your little girl who is I is getting married to Lucas Danes

Richard- we know, we heard and saw the proposal, Luke had asked me for permission to ask you, and honey we are so proud of you, and we know your going to be happy with Luke

_Lorelai and Emily and Richard all hug each other, then Rory, Jess, and Luke all join in _

Lorelai- mom, Rory would you both do me the pleasure of helping me with planning my wedding, Luke you could help too

Luke- that's ok, I trust you three 

Lorelai- well ok

Rory- ok 

Emily- ok 

Lorelai- great 

Review 

****

****


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

August 1, 2003 

Venice Beach, California 

_Rory and Jess are leaving today, they both gained the credit of English grade 12, and Business grade 12, and also Math grade 12, and also Law grade 12,also Biology grade 12, also Geography grade 12, Rory got Ashley an 85%, and Jess got an 80% in all his classes except in Biology he got 70%. Jess know has to get 2 more credits and he is deciding to do correspondence and night school, Jess and Rory are moving in to the Apartment above the Diner, and Luke is moving in to the crap shack, Lorelai and Luke are getting married on Saturday August 29th 2004 at The Gilmore Mansion. Lorelai and Luke are back in Stars Hollow getting a surprise ready for Rory and Jess._

Sasha- Jess, don't be a stranger and I look forward to you calling us once in a while, Same with you Rory your always welcome back

Rory- thanks Sasha, and Thank-you Jimmy _(she hugs Sasha and Jimmy) Lily doll I am going to miss you, and I gave you are phone number so don't be afraid to call, and you know where we live so you guys can drop by anytime you want._

Jimmy- will miss you both, Jess thanks for allowing me to be part of your life, I really appreciate that, and Jess 

Jess- yeah 

Jimmy- I love you, don't you ever forget that, I may of sucked at being a father when you were born but I have always loved you, you're my first born you mean the world to me

Jess- thanks dad, I really appreciate that, and I love you too _(he hugs Sasha and Jimmy)_ bye guys and don't forget we mean it, call and drop by, bye Lily Lou don't forget me 

Lily- I won't Jess, I love you _(she hugs Jess and Rory) bye guys _

_Jess and Rory go to the car, the bags are packed and are in the trunk and there is 2 boxes full of books, from Jess and Rory time in California. They get in the car and Jess starts it, Rory then pops in the CD "EVANESCENCE" and they buckle there seat belts and they honk the horn and they drive to Stars Hollow._

2 hours later in front of the Diner 

Jess- It looks closed, that is very strange 

Rory- well do you have the key for the door

Jess- nope, mine is upstairs do you have the copy I made for you 

Rory- yeah, it's in my bag 

_(Jess and Rory get out of the car, and Rory goes to the backseat and pulls out her messenger bag, she then sticks it on her shoulder and grabs her keys out, she finds the diner key and her and Jess go to the diner door, Rory unlocks it, they open the door and the lights turn on and everyone yells "SURPRISE", Rory and Jess are shocked they see Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Dave, Emily, Richard, Sookie, Jackson, are all in the diner, there is food and coffee all over the place)_

Lorelai- Rory, Jess welcome Home 

Rory- what is this all for?

Luke- well first it is because your home, and you're here to stay, second it's because Jess has got 6 out of the 8 classes he needed, third it's because we have a surprise for you, from everyone in this room.

Jess- well what is the surprise?

Lane- well follow us, so you remember the extra spaces Luke had, that had nothing in them well there no longer two spaces 

Rory- what, then what are they?

Lane- Open the door and see  

_(They unlock the door and push it open to reveal the apartment redecorated to make the style of college kids, the room is only blocked by one wall for the master bedroom and the ensuite bathroom which can be accessed by the room and the main apartment, and the walls are a sky blue, and there are shelves lined against every wall in the master bedroom to hold all of Rory and Jess's books, and there is a desk under one shelf to hold the brand new computer, and a light and the cordless telephone is also there, the living room is decorated with a burgundy/ wine leather and a plasma tv, they also have a DVD player in the living room and also in there bedroom, and they get satellite in the living room, and there is a 5-disk stand-up cd player in the corner in close proximity of the tv,  there is a coffee table also that has a glass top, the kitchen is full of stainless steel and there is an island/bar with bar chairs under it, the main bedroom is a king size bed, and there is a dresser and a plasma screen tv, and a DVD/VCR combo player on a little shelf that has DVD's, VHS, and CD's underneath it also, there is a 5 disk stand-up stereo in the corner where the closet door is, the cd's in there are all punk-rock classics provided by music guru Lane Kim and the help of her fiancée Dave Ridelskyi, there was a window put in to provide sunlight for the room and the ensuite bathroom has a stand-up shower, and it is white with a black & white tile, the accessories are steel, and the towels are white, there is also a medicine cabinet above the sink and they have all the items they need for every thing in this whole apartment._

Lorelai- so what do you guys think?

Rory-…

Jess- I really love it

Luke- Rory, well?

Rory- I love it thank-you guys all of you 

Emily- you're welcome 

Jess- we really appreciate this 

Richard- well you both deserve it, you both are going to start college in the winter of 2004, and we want you to be able to come home to a cozy, but hip atmosphere 

Jess- and that is what this is, and we really want to thank-you for this.

Rory- yes we do _(Rory and Jess hug everyone)_

Lorelai- now that we have showed your are surprise we want to give you this _(she hands Rory a photo album)_ this is the picture book of our work done in this place, from beginning to end. _(Rory takes it) _know let's go eat 

Sookie- I agree were hungry _(holds her stomach that is past 2 months and there is a little lump)  _

Luke- ok let's go _(they all exit the room) Rory, Jess you two coming  _

Jess- well be right down, save food and coffee for us 

Luke- ok _(he leaves and closes the door)_

Rory- this place is excellent 

Jess- yes it is 

_(They start walking around the whole house, they get to the right side of where the entrance is and they notice pictures on the wall of all their friends and family and one of the Effile Tower and some more scenic shots of European countries) _

Jess- wow look at the leaning tower of pizza, one day I would like to see these places in person

Rory- I had a chance to, but I am glad I didn't because then all this _(points around the apartment)_ wouldn't really be happening to us right now 

Jess- so no regrets?

Rory- none _(smiles and kisses him passionately)_ we should get downstairs 

Jess- wait, do you see that empty wall over there in there _(points to the wall next to the tv)_ we should ask Luke or I could get his help, to put a shelf there and put are photo albums there and anything else we need to have the space for.

Rory- good Idea, so can we quickly check what cd's lane provided us with

Jess- yeah no problem _(they go check and they find out that there is Rock, Punk, Classic Rock and Classic Punk, Reggae, Frank Sinatra, some of the coolest female singers in history and also these days, and a bit of rap and Hip-hop, and a tiny bit of techno and trance and also some of the latest artists of these days) well I think we have some good choices, so do you want to go downstairs now, it's been five minutes_

Rory- ok _(she grabs Jess' hand, and they walk downstairs but they keep there door open considering the diner is closed and there is no one else who lives upstairs)_

_They walk downstairs and they see everyone at the one long table eating there are seats next to Lane and Dave saved for Rory and Jess._

Lorelai- so you guys are happy?

Rory & Jess- yes 

Luke- good

Emily- well were glad your happy, but there is one more surprise

Jess- who is it for?

Richard- it is for Lorelai and Luke 

Lorelai- excuse me, us why?

Emily- because you are getting married 

Richard- and this is our wedding present for you 

Lorelai – really, well is it big, medium, or small? 

Richard- big 

Lorelai- yaye!!! let me see it please 

Richard- well I would like you to take this piece of paper and follow the rules and well meet you when the finial rule is completed

Luke- ok 

_(Emily, Richard, Lane, Dave, Sookie, Jackson, Rory and Jess all leave the diner and then they disappear from sight, Lorelai and Luke open the envelope and there are 2 postcards they say) _

Lorelai- Rule 1 lock up the diner and get in to the car 

Luke- ok I'll be back _(goes upstairs and grabs Rory's keys off the table next to the door, he then locks there apartment door, and goes downstairs)_ grab my keys will take the truck, I also have Rory's keys

Lorelai- ok well let's go, _(they go outside and they lock the diner door, and they get in to Luke's truck)_ Rule 2 buckle up and drive to the independence inn, once there look at Rule 3, which is posted on the front door

Luke- ok _(they buckle up, and they drive to the independence inn, they park the truck at the curb, and both Luke and Lorelai get out to go to the front door, they get there and see a package on the ground, and they see an envelope on the door, he opens the envelope)_ Rule 3 pick up the package and sit on the steps, Lorelai open the package right side up  _(Luke hands Lorelai the package)_

Lorelai- _(opens it and she pulls out they long sheets of paper, and there is 2 envelopes attached to it, but it isn't as small as the other one's but it isn't that big either)_ there papers 

Luke- well what do the paper's say  

Lorelai reads them and then Luke sees she is crying 

Luke- honey, what's wrong? 

Lorelai hands them to Luke 

Luke- oh my god, honey you are the proud new owner of the independence inn and your business partner is Sookie St.James, Lorelai you have two inn's you have the one that was your first home with Rory, and you have The Dragonfly inn, Lorelai baby that is good news, are you crying happy or sad tears. 

Lorelai- happy, oh my god I am so happy, I could not be anymore happier then I am at this moment

Luke- I wouldn't be so sure, we still have another 2 envelopes, you open the first one 

_(Lorelai opens the first envelope and inside are a pair of keys and a second set, and a letter)_ Open the door, then once you're in the kitchen open the other envelope

Luke- is that what the letter says 

Lorelai- yup _(Luke and Lorelai do as the letter says, they go to the door and Lorelai is going to do the honors of opening the door)_ you ready?

Luke- yes 

_(Lorelai opens the front door and is amazed at what she sees) _

Luke- oh my god, your parents fixed it up and they made it look like it did before the fire, except it is a different color, wow it looks pretty 

Lorelai- _(has more tears in her eyes)_ yes it does, let's go see the kitchen _(she grabs hold of Luke's hand, they head to the kitchen with the other envelope in her other hand, they go through the double swinging door and they see the kitchen newly renovated and with new appliances) wow, Sookie must of picked the appliances, because I have no idea what they all do_

Luke- I don't know what they all do, but I have some idea's, let's open the other envelope 

Lorelai- ok, you do it 

Luke- ok _(he takes it and he opens it, out fall two more keys and another letter)_ Can you guess what these are for? If not I'll give you a hint look on the porch at the back of the inn, that is for the first key that has a piece of blue tape around the top of it, now for the red one, you'll find out soon enough, but first go lock up the front of the inn and pick up the data book and PDA on the front desk of the inn, then head to the porch from the kitchen, just keep the book and PDA in your hands Lorelai, there not important right now. 

Lorelai- let's go _(they walk to the front door of the inn and Luke locks it up, while Lorelai goes to the front desk and picks up the agenda book and palm pilot and they go to the back of the inn through the kitchen on to the back porch, they see another big envelope on the table, they go to and sit in the chairs Lorelai then puts down the palm pilot and agenda down on the table, and she opens the envelope and 1 more letter and key fall out) ok the letter says _(now the blue key is for Luke, it is for his present which will tell him about when we all meet at the final destination/clue, the other key, the red tagged one, that is for something else but you must follow the sound to find out what that key is for)_ the sound? What sound _(out of no where they hear a cell phone ringing) __

Luke- is that your phone Lorelai? 

Lorelai- nope I don't have mine

Luke- then let's follow the sounds _(they follow the sound to the bottom of the patio, they walk down the steps, and they start following it to the drive way, and then they follow it to a car)_ oh my god, that car is a 2004 ML350 SUV, that is an awesome car _(it's silver)_ Lorelai your parents bought us a really nice car like Rory has a nice car 

Lorelai- oh my god that is a very nice looking car, so where is the cell phone ringing coming from _(the phone rings again)_ where is that coming from 

Luke- it sounds like it's coming from inside the car 

_Lorelai and Luke open both front seats of the car and on both seats there are two cell phones and on Luke's side a keyless remote and a key, and on Lorelai's is also a keyless remote, she has the key in her hand, and a letter. Luke answers his phone that is ringing _

Luke- hello 

Emily- 2931 Elizabeth ave; 5 minutes   _(she hangs up and he then hangs up)_

Lorelai – who was it? 

Luke- I am not sure but it sounded like Emily 

Lorelai- what did she say? 

Luke- 2931 Elizabeth ave, in 5 minutes 

Lorelai- ok but there is a letter _(she opens it and reads it) So know that you got the phone call, I expect Lorelai and you to be at that address in 5 minutes, Luke leave the truck, and get in to the Mercedes and hit the road to the final destination, oh yeah don't forget the stuff on the porch and also the planner and PDA, and the cell phones and do not forget any keys, bring all the letters and envelopes, go now!!! _

Luke- ok let's hurry it is the final destination 

_(Lorelai and Luke go and get all the things, and then they get in to the Kahuna that Luke drives to 2931 Elizabeth Avenue)_

2931 Elizabeth Ave

_Luke and Lorelai pull up in front of this house, that is about 3 stories high and there is a driveway that curves in a circle, and there are black iron gates blocking that path and they pull up in front of it and get out, there is a letter on the gate) _

Lorelai- _(opens it)_ go up to the little button keypad and type in 0069, then the gate should open, go up to the front door and knock on it

Luke- ok _(goes up to the keypad and types in 0069, the gate opens and they walk up to the front door while looking at the beautiful landscape there is a fountain in the middle of the circular driveway, and there are Roses every where, and there are also some climbing flowers then they get to the front steps, and there are two pillars and a single door in the middle, there is a note on the door)_ Knock!!! 

_Lorelai knocks on the door and a few seconds later someone opens it_

Butler- Hello Mr. Luke Danes, Hello Ms.Gilmore please come in 

_They walk in to the house, and it is humongous_

Luke- who are you?

Butler- my name is Toby, sir 

Lorelai- hello Toby, so what are we doing here?

Toby- well Ms.Gilmore please will you follow me into the kitchen, you too Mr. Danes 

Luke- call me, Luke Toby

Toby- yes sir, Mr. Luke 

Lorelai- and call me Lorelai 

Toby- yes Ms. Lorelai, please follow me 

_They walk in to the kitchen it is big and there is a plasma TV and 3 couches at the farthest wall, and there is a stainless steel kitchen and red wood cabinets, and the counter is facing the tv, but the bar stools are not _

Toby- please have a seat on the couch, turn on the satellite would you like something to drink or eat, I could get Fredrick to come and prepare something 

Luke- Fredrick?

Toby- the cook of this residence 

Lorelai- coffee and I would like a sandwich please  

Toby- yes ms. Lorelai, and anything for you Mr. Luke?

Luke- actually I'll have the same 

Toby- excellent _(he goes to the wall against the entrance of the kitchen and there is a cordless phone and a calendar and also another little gadget with buttons it looks like a speaker, he presses the first button then dials 111 and enter) Fredrick are guests are here and they would like you to prepare something, please get up here _

Fredrick- _(in a British voice)_ ok give me one minute, ill be right up 

2 minutes later 

_Fredrick enters, he is tall and slim, and he has blonde hair and blue eyes_

Fredrick- Mr. Danes, Ms. Gilmore I am here to serve, what would you like 

Luke- 2 sandwiches, and 1 cup of coffee _(black)_ and 1 beer 

Fredrick- excellent it will be ready in 5 minutes, why don't you take the beer and coffee and go outside on to the backyard  

_Fredrick starts the coffee, and it brews he then pours Lorelai the coffee and hands it to her, then he goes to the fridge and grabs a beer for Luke, they then go to the backyard which is huge there is a swimming pool and there are chairs surrounding it, then to the left of the pool is a huge platform that is full of chairs and tables with umbrella's and also people_

_ Emily and Richard come in to view _

Lorelai- mom dad 

Luke- Richard Emily 

_They walk up to Emily and Richard _

Emily- hello guys, so before you both thank us, we have to finish off our surprise so please follow us

_Emily and Richard walk towards the strange people, and lorelai and Luke are shocked to see who is there, Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave, Sookie, Jackson, and other people_

Richard- Luke, Lorelai I would like you to meet our accountant Bill and also are real estate agent Michael

Lorelai- mom what's going on? 

Richard- don't worry have a seat 

_Luke and Lorelai sit down, as do Richard and Emily _

Richard- Luke Michael is here to give you your present that has to do with the key, and also has to do with why you're here _(points to the property), so which would you like to here about first?_

Luke- the property first 

Richard- excellent, well as you know, Rory and Jess got a brand new place today, simply because they are going to college, but you are marrying mine and Emily's only daughter, and we would like to give you an appropriate wedding present, and we have decided on our gift, Michael will tell Luke what are gift is

Michael- I would be delighted to _(Michael gets his briefcase and hands Luke some documents) Mr. Lucas Danes please read this __(hands Luke the documents) Luke I am giving you and Lorelai the keys to this estate, you just have to pay for your usual household bills, but the mortgage is covered, so Mr. Danes as you can see the information is in the documents I gave you, and at the very back there is a place for signatures, so would you like the keys for this place?_

Lorelai- yes 

Luke- yes 

Richard- good, so we must all sign 

Michael- yes _(he takes the document and then turns to the very back of it, he signs his name three times, the date twice, and Richard signs it twice, then Emily signs it twice as well, then Luke and lorelai must sign it twice as well) excellent it's been pleasure doing business with you all __(he shakes hands with Emily, Richard, Luke, and Lorelai) _

Emily- know for why Bill is here, Bill will you tell them the excellent news

Bill- thank-you Emily, So Ms.Gilmore, your parents, started an accountant for you even before you were conceived, every month he put in a $100 dollars, that lasted till you were 30, I guess they thought you could use the money, but that accountant has reached $4,000 I know that isn't a lot but there is more, your father has sold all his stocks but one, and he purchased 30 million dollars in stocks and that doubled over the last 2 years, and he put 2.5 million dollars in to that accountant, so now you have an estimate of 6.5 million dollars in your accountant, but there is more your father is still a partner with his business so he gets money, when ever they have clients, and there one client caused them to lay a 500 million dollar business merger and they sold the business for that price, and Richard is going to give you 250 million dollars, of that and add that in to your accountant, and then to even it out they add some extra money in there, so now you are a proud owner of $300 million, you and your parents are along the same line in being millionaires they are just a couple hundred higher, here is the information you will need to be able to access all your accountant information, and here is my card if you ever need to contact me, I hope you and Mr. Danes have an excellent day I am due for a meeting in 15 minutes, well goodbye _(shakes hands with Richard, and Emily and Lorelai) _

Luke- I will walk you out where blocking the driveway, so you need me to come along 

_Luke and Bill are beginning to leave, they go to the front gates and Luke presses the button with the remote on his key chain, then he uses the next button to unlock his car and he gets in and drives his car in to the driveway, and Bill leaves, Luke parks the car, and he shuts the engine off and he gets out of the car, he then locks the doors with the remote, he goes in to the backyard._

  Luke- So Michael what is the key for?

Michael- yes, well you have another property that you own, you are the proud owner of Luke's Diner on Almay ave, and you are the proud owner of this estate on Elizabeth ave, and now you are also the proud owner of a restaurant in Venice Beach, California called Luke's, you are in the best area for a restaurant you are on the boardwalk where there are always customers, you have a full time chief named Melvin Ironstone, he is a college graduate at LaGuardia Community College and New York City College of Technology and also at Kingsborough Community College, he opened up at restaurant with his fellow business partner Samantha O'Neil who is a partner in such business as Starbucks, Tim Horton's, and Licks, then we also have some waiters and waitresses who have come from LA, New York, Chicago, New Jersey, they have a history of working for the extremely top selling chains of restaurants, coffee shops, and burger joints, There restaurants are located in Chicago, New York, London, Los Angeles it is called Sam & Ironstone, it has a cheesy name but the people love it, it is amazing how much money they have made in the last 2 years, billions, right now Sam is taking a break for 5 years, so Sam & Ironstone restaurants are being taken care of by Tyler Coplain another business partner to Sam and Melvin.

Luke- that's awesome, I am so happy to have a restaurant, I can't wait to go and see it, and I could work in the kitchen a few times, I don't need Melvin there all the time

Michael- Here I will give you Mr. Ironstone's Card and you could call him and set up a schedule with him _(he goes in to his wallet, and pulls out Melvin's card, and also Samantha's card)_ I should be going I have to get to another client meeting, so I hope the rest of your day is enjoyable, and here are Sam's, Melvin's cards _(hands them to Luke)_ Good-bye Luke, Lorelai, Emily, Richard _(shakes everyone's hand)_

Richard- I'll walk you out _(Richard walks Michael to his car)_

Lorelai- Mom, I have no idea how to say Thank-you as much as I want to, but I really appreciate all that you have done for me, and I am glad to be your daughter 

Emily- oh thank-you sweetheart and I am proud of you, you have been able to keep control on your life, no matter the circumstances you're put in.

_Emily & Lorelai hug, then Rory comes up and joins in the hug _

Emily- My two favorite girls, I love you both 

Rory- us too

Lorelai- oh honey I almost forgot, here you go _(she hands Rory here keys)_

Rory- thanks mom  

_They pull away Richard comes back Luke goes up to him  _

Luke- thank-you Richard I appreciate everything you have done for Lorelai and I, and I am proud to have you as my father in law

Richard- I feel the same way I am proud to call you my son in law, you are an excellent businessman, Luke and remember if you ever need advice, I could help you out

Luke- thank-you sir _(sticks out his hand and Richard shakes it)_ let's go talk to Lorelai and Emily 

Luke- Emily thank-you for everything, we really appreciate it, and that game was kind of fun, but what are the cell phones for?

Richard- Luke if you are going to own a Restaurant you are going to need a cell phone a lot more then you think, and also it is for all Business calls, trust me learn how to use it and stick with you will realize that you were crazy for living without it, and here are your phone numbers (Richard hands Luke a sheet of paper, that has Luke's cell number on it, as well as Lorelai's) also I really love that car, (he hands Lorelai a key) this my dear is for your Mercedes, because I realized when I was at your house when you got proposed to that you can no longer arrive to work in that Jeep, that is breaking down constantly, and you are going to need that Palm pilot for making quick appointments, and the agenda is for along the same lines but you could choose which to use, maybe both would be helpful.

Lorelai- Dad, Mom you guys are the best, So I am a millionaire, god that sounds weird

Richard- no honey You and Luke and Rory and Jess are Millionaires that account is to be used for Rory and Jess's Future, so they can have a small amount of millions to keep them on track, but they must still go to Yale in the winter, and yours and Luke's Future is also part of that money use, maybe you should split it in half, and give half to Rory and Jess and you keep half for yourselves.

Lorelai- will discuss this later, but I am kind of tired and I feel like going to bed, so people are you all going to sleep here tonight, or do you all want to go home? 

Rory & Jess- Home 

Emily & Richard- Home 

Lane & Dave- Home 

Sookie & Jackson- Home

Luke- ok well then we'll walk you guys out, and tomorrow will meet for Lunch at the Diner.

_Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Jess say Bye to the grandparents and to there best friends. (There gone)_

Lorelai- Rory 

Rory- yes mom, 

Lorelai-Good-night babe, I love you 

Rory- I love you to mom, sweet dreams 

Luke- Good night Rory

Rory- Goodnight Luke _(she hugs Luke) _

Lorelai- Goodnight Jess, sweet dreams

Jess- you too, Good night _(hugs lorelai) _

Luke- good night Jess 

Jess- good night Luke _(they shake hands)_

Rory & Jess- Bye 

_They get in to the car, and they buckle up, and they head for the diner, they go inside and they tidy up the diner from the party, Jess starts the Dishwasher and they then go upstairs _

 Jess- so it is 11:30, are you tired?

Rory- not really, we have a brand new apartment; to ourselves what do you want to do?

Jess- well we could watch a movie, or we could read, or we could make love, or we could listen to music, and either make love or read while we listen to music.

Rory- so you're actually hinting that we should make love, considering we have not slept in a bed that is ours, so how about this I would like to take a shower alone, and you watch TV or listen to music, and then I will finish in the shower and we could decide what to do then. _(She kisses him, and she walks away)   _

_Jess's Thoughts _

_I am so in love with that girl, it is crazy we've been together since grade 9 and were going to go off to college in January, we've been dating for 5 years, and I feel like I could ask her to be my wife, and I have a feeling she wont say No, maybe I should ask her, but when do I want to do it tonight, or do I want to do it on a Friday, where I could have Family and Friends come over for Diner, and I could do it in front of them all, I can't wait for our future, it is so close, yet so far, Lorelai's wedding plans are going perfect, they are coming along great, everything is almost in place, oh man I have to finish my homework, for correspondence I have to hand it in on Wednesday. I hate school, but I am going to graduate high school, and I am going to apply at Yale, or the community college in Hartford, maybe Mr. Gilmore will put in a good word for me at Yale._

_Rory walks out of the bathroom in a Robe _

Rory- what should I change in to?

Jess- so were not going to make love

Rory- well we could but I need to change in to something sooner or later

Jess- true, put on your wife beater and you shorts

Rory- perfect suggestion _(she pulls it out of the dresser) are you going to shower? _

Jess- um actually yeah, choose some music, he gets up and goes to Rory _(Jess is giving Rory butterfly kisses along her neck)_

Rory- _(moans) _

Jess- you like that, don't you

Rory- please stop, ok don't, but you said you were going to go shower, you probably stink

Jess- I do not stink, here smell _(he pulls himself closer to her) _

Rory- _(takes a sniff and he's right he doesn't, he smells like Axe Body Spray)_ Damn! You smell really good, so Jess we should really get this thing off of you, if you want to make love to me _(she pulls off his top)_ has anyone told you are one sexy beast _(Austin powers impression)_

Jess- _(laughing)_ well Austin has, but I am just waiting for you to tell me that

Rory- well then here " Jess you are one sexy beast" there I said it, so can you take off your pants, or would you like me too?

Jess- I will, you just take off your robe and get that sexy body, on the bed 

Rory- ok whatever _(Rory goes on the bed, and she takes off her robe, Jess then goes on the bed and lies down with her)_ they start kissing _Jess grabs a condom out of the night table_

_Jess breaks it open and he then places it on him, and Rory shuts off the lights and turns on the music, and they start kissing really passionately, and Jess then starts kissing her neck, and she starts playing with his hair, he starts caressing her body, and she starts to breath harder, Jess then places himself in to her, and he starts moving back and forth, and Rory says "I love you" and Jess says "I Love you", then they come together and they then fall asleep, to the music of Frank Sinatra._

Review 

****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday September 12, 2003 

Lorelai and Luke are living in the Estate, they have sold the crap shack to Kirk, and his girlfriend Jenna, they have been dating for 5 months, and Jenna is a teacher at Stars Hollow Junior Middle School, she teaches Grade 5's, Kirk works at the Independence Inn as a Receptionist, and Sookie is working in the Kitchen at The Dragonfly inn, well she is advising the kitchen, and telling people what not to do and to do and Jackson is the produce guy for The Independence Inn as well as The Dragonfly Inn, Michelle is the reception for the Dragonfly inn, and he also got a raise, and Rory is the assistant of The Dragonfly Inn,  till January and Jess is at home doing more correspondence and Night school getting his final two credits , So he and Rory can attend Yale University together in January, oh yeah Richard talked to the admissions office of Yale, and Jess was accepted in to Yale, only because he got above the average for admission requirements, Richard was also able to pull some strings, just so Rory could begin in the winter of 2004 with Jess. They are both going to major in Philosophy and they are going to live in the Dorms, Tonight Luke and Lorelai are going to have a party, with the guest list being only Lane, Dave, Sookie, Jackson, Emily, Richard, Jess, Rory, Sasha, Jimmy, Lily. Tonight Jess is going to propose to Rory, being as how they have been together for 5 years, Jess got a ring exactly like what Luke bought for Lorelai except it is a Princess Diamond on a Silver Band, Lorelai's was a Circle shaped Diamond on a Gold Band, Lorelai and Rory, as well as Luke and Jess have discussed the Circumstances of the  $300 million and Lorelai and Luke have decided to split it with Rory and Jess, so now they both have $150 million in there banking accountants, and Richard has purchased stocks again, and they are once again making money off of them, Luke also bought the same stock, and Lane and Dave are getting married on May 25th 2004, while Lorelai and Luke's wedding is still set for August 24th 2004, Sookie and Jackson's son is due for February 14th 2004, so far Jackson still doesn't want to know the sex of the baby, and Sookie is still respecting that.

Review 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wednesday January 7th 2004

_Rory & Jess leave for Yale today, and they are moving in the dorm, the residence opens at 9am, classes begin at 8:30 on January 12th but it is registration for the first year Yale students. Midterm is on Friday March 5th, and Final Exam is May 4th and May 11th Exams End, Fall Term begins September 1st 2004._

Jess- Wow, it's so big

Rory- what did you expect, it's Yale, (_excitement in voice) _Oh my god Jess where at Yale, and were engaged and were taking the same class, I am so excited.

Jess- my emotions are all mixed up, because last year I wasn't passing high school, now I am going to Yale, with my fiancée, and were going to live in dorms.

Rory- I bet you, that we are going to be the only engaged couple at this school, and I am actually okay with that, I love the idea that were engaged and were in college together and that our wedding is going to be on July 20th 2004, I love that we are together and that we are in love, I love you 

Jess- I agree with every single word, you just said and I Love you too

_Jess and Rory were kissing outside the gates of Yale. When Luke and Lorelai come in to view in there Mercedes, Luke and Lorelai park the car, and they then get out of the car, and walk up to Rory and Jess._

Lorelai- Rory were at Yale

Rory- yes we are 

Lorelai- I am going to miss you guys

Rory- you don't have to say goodbye yet?

Lorelai- your right we don't, well we should get your stuff in your dorms

Rory- this is going to be an interesting experience

Lorelai- yes it is, that is why we have big strong men, to help us and if necessary there also grandpa, and Jimmy and Jackson at are beck and call.

Rory-wow, all the manly men we could possibly need, but hopefully well only need two, considering Jackson has a baby coming on the way, we don't want to take him away from Sookie.

Lorelai- yup, now let's begin take the stuff to the dorms

_1h50 minutes later_

_Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess all have the dorms set up, and Jess has a roommate named Matthew, but people call him Matt, he is 18 and he is 6'1 and he has black hair and light green eyes. Rory has a roommate named Julia and she is 18 and she is 5'10 and has blonde hair and blue eyes, Matt is into sports and video games, and he loves to snowboard, and surf, Julia is into surfing and sports as well, she is also in to reading like Jess and Rory._

Lorelai- ok kiddies, you guys are all settled, and you've met your roommates now it is time, that we leave because we've got to get back to work, and Jess remember to call your dad, just to tell him that you have arrived at the gates of hell, and you Ms.Rory call the grandparents, for the same reason but use the words Yale, not gates of hell.

Rory- ok bye mom, bye Luke 

Jess- bye Lorelai, bye Luke 

Lorelai- bye Rory, bye Jess 

Luke- bye guys 

_He or she then hug each other and Luke let's goes and is heading for the car, but then he realizes that Lorelai isn't behind him and that she is still hugging Rory._

Lorelai- call me everyday 

Rory- twice a day, everyday 

Lorelai- promise 

Rory- promise

Lorelai- bye honey 

Rory- bye mom 

Luke- Lorelai honey, I know you don't want to let go, but we have to go 

Lorelai- your right, I am not going to cry it's only Yale, and your going to come see me all the time…right?

Rory- right, let's not cry over this, we can do it you have your car, or I have mine 

Lorelai- exactly I love you, you know that right?

Rory- I know, and I love you too

Luke- come on, Rory…Jess have fun and don't study to hard and call us or visit

Rory- ok 

Jess- yes sir

Lorelai- bye Rory, bye Jess _(she hugs them one more time)_

Jess- were not been shipped off overseas were like 30 minutes away from each other

Luke- exactly 

Lorelai- ok fine, bye guys have fun, but not too much fun

_Lorelai and Luke get in to the car, they then drive off. Jess and Rory just stand there and look at them drive off then when they are out of view, Rory jumps into Jess's arms, and kisses him with so much passion, then Matt and Julia come in to view, and our standing there looking at them, Jess and Rory pull away and they still have there arms around each other they look in to each others eyes then smile, a huge happy smile._

Jess- I love you

Rory- I love you too, there gone 

Jess- there gone

Rory- are you as happy as I am?

Jess- ecstatic

Rory- good, because so am I 

Jess- were in Yale, and you're going to become my wife, and my life is perfect, I am finally happy for once in my life.

Rory- good because you deserve it 

Jess- thank-you 

Rory- no thank-you

Julia- I am sorry to interrupt, but has anyone told you two that you are perfect together and that your so cute and in love.

Rory- yes, all the people that matter 

Matt- you guys really are cute

Jess- thank-you, so what are you guys up to?

Julia-actually we have nothing to do, we were wondering if you would like to maybe go and tour around the campus, and get to know each other better, then head to the welcome assembly that is at 6pm in the auditorium.

Matt- I am cool, with that 

Rory- me too 

Jess- I am in 

Julia- cool, let's go.

_They walk the campus, and realize that it is a very big school, they then go look for coffee and they find a Starbucks and Second cup right next to the library, they grab coffee and they then go and check out the library and they then get to the auditorium at 5:50 and they walk in to see almost all the seats are occupied except 4 that are next to three girls and 2 guys, they introduce themselves and there names are Sarah, Ashley, Karen, Marty, Andrew. Andrew told them about a party that is happing for all first year students tonight and it is on the boys floor, and there is one tomorrow on the girls floor._

Review 


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Party One on Boys Floor_

_Wed January 7th 8:15 pm, 2hours after First Years Welcome Meeting in Auditorium_

_Rory and Julia are wearing Jeans, and Julia is wearing a sweater, while Rory is wearing a t-shirt, Jess and Matt are wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt, Sarah is wearing a pair of Jeans and a top, Karen is wearing a pair of sweat pants and rolled up on the arms t-shirt, Ashley is wearing a pair of Jeans and a button up top, Marty and Andrew are also wearing the same thing as Jess and Matt._

Jess- this is going to be a blast, we have a whole week for us to do as we please, then classes begin on the 17th

Rory- I am actually excited

Matt- hey Andrew, what are guys going to be up to this week?

Andrew- were not sure yet, but your welcome to join us

Karen- yeah man, come on we promise will show you a good time 

Matt- Jules you in?

Julia- yeah sure, Rory…Jess?

Jess- sure, where in as well 

Rory- yeah 

Marty-cool 

Sarah-cool

Ashley- well do you guys want to spend about an hour at this party, I already have an idea of a "good time" but it's a secret

Marty, Karen, Sarah, Andrew- cool 

Jess, Rory, Julia, Matt- ok 

Ashley- good, now let's go have fun and get something to drink I am hungry

_8:35 pm_

_Rory, Jess, Sarah, Karen, Matt, Julia are waiting in the hall for Andrew, Marty, and Ashley. Then you see Marty and Andrew coming out of there room, and you see Ashley on the steps, they all meet on the steps and they then proceed to the stairs were Ashley is._

Ashley- ok so here is the plan, first who has a car?

Jess- Rory and I do

Matt and Julie- so do we 

Ashley- ok well the 4 of you decide which one your taking and then meet us at this address (_hands Rory a piece of paper) in 10 minutes, and you all should have money with you, and maybe if you want your cell phone for safety purposes._

Matt- we have a 2-door car, it may be tight or we could take your Jag

Rory- when did you see it

Julia- when you first arrived here, we saw you while we were waiting for our parents to come to say bye.

Matt- I think we should take your car, Rory

Rory- ok fine

Matt- yes!!!

Julia- I'll bring my cell phone I have my wallet 

Rory- I have to go get mine

Jess- I have mine 

Matt- I don't, will meet you at the car

_Rory and Matt go get there wallets and cell phones, they then meet Julia and Jess at the car, they get in with Jess being the driver and Rory in the passenger and Matt and Julia in the back, they arrive at the destination and they see Ashley, Marty, Andrew, Sarah, Andrew all against a Lincoln Navigator, and they are in front of a few stores, such as a bookstore, a tattoo & Piercing parlor, a sushi bar, and also a music store, Rory, Jess, Matt, and Julia are walking towards Ashley's group._

Ashley- hi 

Jess, Rory, Julia, Andrew- Hi 

Marty- so guys, now that you are here, we were thinking of visiting the bookstore, music store, and any other store on this block, they are open till 12 every frosh week.

Julia- that's cool

Andrew- let's start from here and go down 

All- cool

_They start walking and they go to the bookstore, they spend 25 minutes, and they each spend a lot of money on books, but Andrew and Matt spend most of there money on magazines, and books for there video games. They then go in to the Music store and spend 15 minutes and they buy a few cd's that they want, they go in to the coffee house and get some coffee, they then walk in to American Eagle Outfitters, and they buy a few clothes for the next few weeks, till they have a chance to go get more._

Andrew- I want to get a tattoo or piercing 

Ashley- so do I 

Karen- me too 

Matt- yeah so do I 

Julia- I want to get my belly button pierced 

Sarah – I want to get a tattoo 

Andrew- Marty, Rory, Jess are you guys in?

Jess- yes, yes I am 

Rory- I don't know, what if I hate it in the new future 

Jess- then will find you something you wont hate 

Marty- I don't know?

Jess- come on guys, please (_looks at Rory, in to her eyes and he can tell she is afraid) _please I promise if it begins to hurt I'll be right there to hold your hand, please do it for me 

Rory- _(sees concern, and reliability when she looks in to Jess's eyes) if Luke and your dad can do it, then so could I right?_

Jess- right 

Rory- ok fine I am in 

Jess- excellent, I promise it wont hurt that much, if it does I'll be right there 

Rory- thank-you (_kisses Jess on the lips, then pulls away)_

Marty- fine if Gilmore is in, then I am in too 

Rory- cool, so let's go 

_Jess and Rory are walking holding hands, while Julia, Matt, Andrew, Karen, Ashley, Sarah are all talking, and walking to the tattoo and piercing parlor, they get in to the place and it has a weird smell to it, the guy comes up to them, and he asks them there age, they reply 18, they then have to show ID, and they are asked what they want to do?_

Sarah- this (_hands the guy a hand doing the peace sign) _

Ashley- I want this (_hands the guy a playboy bunny picture) _and my tongue pierced

Andrew- I want my eyebrow pierced and I want a dragon 

Karen- I want my tongue pierced and I would like to get a butterfly on my lower back with dragons on each side of the wings.

Julia- I want to get my belly button pierced 

Matt- I want to get design around my arm 

Marty- I want a punk star on my forearm

Jess- I would like to get a tattoo of the name RORY written in a black creepy writing on my neck. 

Guy- well let's get the piercing done first

_They all get their tattoos and piercings they then go out to the car, they get in and go back to the dorm, they all then watch a movie then they go to bed._

**_Review_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Births and Marriages

February 13th 2004 

Hospital, 10:20 am 

_Lorelai and Luke are in the waiting room, while Rory and Jess are getting coffee's for everyone that has come to see Sookie give birth to her new baby boy, Jackson is in the delivery room awaiting for his new boy or girl to come in to this world, Lane and Dave are getting the baby a gift and a card, they are getting Sookie Roses for her hospital room, Emily and Richard have become close to the couple that they are also in the waiting room, waiting for the baby boy to enter this world._

Lorelai- I am so happy 

Luke- I am excited 

Richard- I am so happy for Sookie and Jackson, they are going to be great parents

Emily- I agree 

_Rory and Jess walk in to the waiting room, holding 3 coffees and a water for Luke, Lane and Dave enter at the same time, holding a bear and flowers and a congratulations card._

_February 14th 2004 _

_5:05 am _

_The baby boy was born and they have decided on the name Nathan Daniel, he welcomed by many close friends of Sookie and Jackson._

May 25th 2004 

Dave and Lane's Wedding 

_Dave and Lane are getting married, and Rory is the maid of honor and Jess is the best man, Mr. & Mrs. Kim came down from Korea to see there only daughter walk down the aisle with a respectable man, who they accepted into the family a long time ago, they had the ceremony at a local church and the reception at the independence inn, they then flew off to Cancun, then they are going to move into an apartment near there school and go back for there second year in September._

July 20th 2004 

Jess and Rory's wedding 

_Today Rory and Jess are getting married, and Jimmy, Sasha, Lily flew down from Venice, to be there for Jess and Rory, and Julia is the maid of honor and Matt is the best man, Lane and Dave are at the ceremony, as well as Sookie and Jackson and baby Nathan, they had the ceremony at a local church and the reception at the independence inn, they then flew off to Atlantis, then they are going to move off campus with Julia, Matt, Karen, Ashley, Sarah, Andrew near there school and go back for there second year in September._

August 24th 2004 

Luke and Lorelai's wedding 

_They had the ceremony at a local church and the reception at Emily and Richard's estate; they then flew off to Hawaii._

**_Review _**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Epilogue 

· Hi everyone, this is my final chapter of my story I hope you enjoyed it, please read it and review. I need you guys to be honest if you don't like it say you don't, if you do then say you do, you get my point. I also need some advice on what I should change or what I need to correct, it would be helpful. 

· Thanks 

**4 Years Later**

**May 11 2006; Last Day @ Yale University **

****

 Rory and Jess both 21 years of age are walking around the halls of Yale, the car is packed and they are heading home, they are saying goodbye to friends they have made over the past 4 years and they are both really excited to have Jobs waiting for them in Stars Hollow, where they can live in there apartment and they can work close to Lorelai and Luke, and other people that matter to them. Yesterday Rory & Jess, Matt & Julia, Ashley, Karen, Sarah & Andrew, they have all been packing for 2 days, and they then spent the final day in the place they have called home for 3 years, watching movies and they went to a bar to celebrate them finally getting out of Yale. Today at 10 this morning they drove to the airport to say goodbye one last time, while Ashley, Karen, Sarah & Andrew are all moving to Orange County, California and Matt & Julia are moving to New York City and they are going to live in a apartment in lower Manhattan. 

**June 21st 2006; Stars Hollow; Luke's Diner**

****

Emily, Richard, Luke, Lorelai, Sookie, Jackson, Nathan, Sasha, Jimmy, Lily, Lane, Dave are all at Luke's Diner, they closed it today, so they can have the place to themselves.

Lorelai- So University graduates, class of 2006, how do you feel?

Rory, Jess, Lane, Dave- great

Luke- I am so proud of all of you guys 

Jimmy- Jess I am so proud of you, and not to mention Rory, Dave, Lane

Richard- I would like to make a toast (_he holds up his glass, and everyone follows) To the graduates of 2006, we are so proud of all of you, and we would like to wish you all luck on future endeavors. Congratulations _

Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Sookie, Jackson, Sasha, Lily, Jimmy- congratulations (_they then tap each others glasses with there own) _ 

Emily- Lane, Dave what are your plans now that you have a university degree in musicology?

Dave- well we have decided to move in to an apartment down here, and Lane is now going to try and get a teaching degree and I am going back to university to get a psychology degree, we are also planning to travel to Korea, to see the Kim's, then we are going to Boston to go visit my parents, then we are going to begin our education in September.

Emily- that sounds wonderful, It is so good to know that you both are going to get some more education, Rory, Jess what are you two planning on doing know that your out of Yale?

Rory- well we are once again moving upstairs, and we are going to start work in a month

Jess- Rory is going to be an copy editor and I am going to be a editorial assistant for USA Today

Lorelai- cool, so Mrs. Maraino how much are you loving being married?

Rory- as much as you and Lane must be loving it, not enough words in the English language to describe how happy I am.

Lane- I can vouch for that

Lorelai- me too

Jimmy- I don't mean to take the light off of everyone we are celebrating for today, but Sasha and I have news for you all.

Lorelai- ok, what is it?

Sasha- Jimmy and I are going to have a baby

Lorelai- really, congratulations (_Lorelai starts Jumping up and down, she and Sasha start screaming)_

Rory- congratulations you guys (_hugs Sasha and Jimmy)_

Jess- wow! Congratulations (_hugs Sasha and Shakes hands with Jimmy, Luke does the Same and so do Richard and Jackson and Dave) _

Sookie- congratulations Sasha (_hugs Sasha and Jimmy, Emily and Lane do the same)_

Lorelai- Lily are you happy for your parents?

Lily- yes, I can't wait to have a little brother or sister, that I can boss around 

Lorelai- you are sounded more and more like a 14-year-old, everyday that I see you

Lily- that's because I am 14, and I go to high school now, well not yet in September 

Lorelai- whoa, that is going to be interesting, you are in High school now

Lily- you do not have to repeat me

Lorelai- sorry, come on put the gameboy down, come congratulate your mom and dad

Lily- fine (_turns it off, then steps off the stool she walks up to her mom and dad and hugs them and say's congratulations to them, then walks away and goes and play's gameboy again)_

**5 Years Later; June 5th 2010; Luke's Diner, Stars Hollow, Connecticut**

****

Richard 62 Years Old 

Emily 61 Years Old ****

· They are both retired, they are very rich, they own 10 starbucks around USA and Canada and Europe, they play tennis, they are healthy, Emily does yoga and she is co-owner of a little decorating company called Julies and Nash decorating Co

· Right now they are on a cruise around the world, they are building an estate next to Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess, Sookie, Jackson, Dave, Lane.

Luke 43 Years Old

Lorelai 42 Years Old 

· Luke Danes owns a restaurant in Venice, California called Luke's, he still owns the Diner, and they have a 5-year-old daughter named Emily Laurel who is also starting Grade 1 with Nathan. 

· Lorelai owns the Independence Inn, and she also owns The Dragonfly Inn with Sookie St.James her best friend, and they have a catering company called Gilmore & St.James Catering Co. up she used her maiden name.

· Lorelai is now pregnant again with Twins, a boy and a girl they have names picked out, Ryan Matthew and Charlotte Elizabeth, the due date is August 25th 2010.

· Luke and Lorelai moved in to a 5 bedroom house that is around the people close to them

Jackson 41 Years Old

Sookie 40 Years Old 

· There Son Nathan Daniel is 6 Years Old he is going to Grade 1 in September 

· Sookie is pregnant with a Little Girl, Jackson knows the sex of this baby, and he is happy, they are naming her Sara Victoria, Sookie is 2 months in her pregnancy the dues date December 22nd 2010

· They moved in to a 4 bedroom house just down the street from the Danes

Jess 25 Years Old 

Rory 25 Years Old

· Jess and Rory are both Editors for USAToday, they moved in to a 3 bedroom house just across from Lorelai and Luke as well as Jackson and Sookie and Dave and Lane

· They have a black and white kitten named Dodger and a husky (puppy) named Demian _(they are going to be raised together, so the husky and the cat wont be jealous of each other)_

· Rory is pregnant with a baby girl, she is due on January 8th 2011 they are naming her Lorelai Sofia 

Jimmy 40 Years Old

Sasha 40 Years Old 

· Lily is 17 Years Old, she just finished Grade 12, but she is missing 4 credits so she is going to a semesterd school with some of her other friends who need in between 2-6 credits, she is then going to go to UCLA for Film, Television, Digital Media

· They had a baby boy, he is 4 years old his name is Ryan Andrew, he is starting JK in September

· Jimmy owns a chain of inferno hotdogs around the US, Canada, Europe, UK

· Sasha got a management degree and she is now the co-owner of a B&B called Starlight.

Dave 25 Years Old 

Lane 24 Years Old 

· Dave has a psychology degree and he is a licensed psychologist at a school for children with disabilities.

· Lane is a grade 6 teacher at Stars Hollow Junior Middle School 

· Lane is pregnant with a baby girl, they are naming her Rachel Elizabeth, she is due on January 10th 2011

· They moved in to a 3-bedroom house across the street from Rory and Jess.

****

The End

****

****

**_I am finally done my story I hope you enjoyed it! It's cool if you didn't please review and speak your mind._**

**_Thanks _**


End file.
